Meeting Anna
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: I'd met Anna in third grade. Or more, she met me. And though I didn't know it at the time, I would be seeing much more of those eyes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Anna**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. I finally posted one. Finally. I hope you guys like this. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated since I've like, never done this before and I'm a total nervous wreck. So… yeah… italics are flashbacks. **

**Oh and I don't own anything. Except for well, an overactive imagination, a crappy laptop and time… a lot of time.**

**Oh and in case you didn't notice, this is an ElsAnna fic, though they're not sister's in this one so… you have been duly warned.**

* * *

I'd met Anna in third grade. Or more, she met me. The memory is incredibly vivid though many years have passed. It was my first day, and I of course was dreading it, for I much preferred to live in the worlds depicted in my books and avoided socializing like the plague. My only friend was Olaf, a small raven haired boy with big glasses and an adorable chortle whom I had met in kindergarten and had been close friends with ever since.

I was on my way to class on that dreaded first day, avoiding eye contact with any that crossed my path, intent on placing one foot in front of the other as I made my way to my new classroom. So intent was I with my quest that I walked straight into someone who had been speeding down the hall, falling back with an _'oof' _and dropping my books in the process. Straightening out my glasses and my braid I looked up and met the most beautiful pair of aquamarine colored eyes I had ever seen. And though I didn't know it at the time, I would be seeing much more of those eyes in the future.

* * *

"_I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have been running right? Isn't that a rule here? Come on, I'll help you up. You're- you're not gonna tell are you? I really am sorry…"_

_Elsa sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her navy blue skirt and light blue cardigan. "No I won't tell," she promised, smiling reassuringly at the redhead. "But you really shouldn't be running you know. If Principal Gothel catches you, you'll get in big trouble." _

_The little redhead's eyes widened. "I won't run anymore, I promise," she said, making an 'x' over her heart. Elsa smiled, despite her nervousness at having to talk with someone else. "I'm Elsa," she said, holding out her hand. The little girl giggled and took Elsa's hand, shaking it eagerly. "I'm Anna and you're really pretty Elsa. Do you wanna be friends?" Elsa felt her cheeks get hot at being called pretty and nodded. "Sure Anna. I'll be your friend."_

* * *

"Anna! I swear to all that is good in this world that if you're still in bed you'll be doing the ice bucket challenge!" I called as I ran up the stairs. It was Anna's first day of middle school and my first day of high school and I didn't want either of us to be late. Anna's mother had agreed to let Anna sleep over the night before after I promised on my life that I wouldn't let her sleep in.

And that was a promise I intended to keep.

Rushing into my room I couldn't help but smirk at Anna's lightly snoring form, her red hair doing a great impression of a bird's nest, the tiniest bit of drool slipping out of the side of her mouth. Slipping out my phone, I snapped a quick picture. "Anna you need to get up."

"M'kay Els…" Anna mumbled, smacking her lips and snuggling deeper into the comforter. I sighed and slid my phone back in my pocket then walked over to the bed, throwing myself on top of Anna's body. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" I called out, laughing as Anna groaned and attempted futilely to push me off. "Elsa! Get off!" Anna grouched, and I relented a bit, rolling off the bed and taking the quilt with me. Anna curled into a ball as the cool air hit her skin. "Why's your house always so frickin' cold?" Anna groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

"'Cause the cold never bothered me anyway," I replied in my usual manner, tickling her feet and dodging a kick. "Up, now," I demanded through giggles as she continued to kick at me. "Come on! I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." Just as I'd hoped, the mention of chocolate made her fly out of bed and into my bathroom in a red blur. "And bacon!"

Half an hour later I was downstairs plating up the last of the pancakes and bacon when I heard stomping. "I hate my hair," Anna grumbled as she sulked into the kitchen. "I think it's pretty," I replied simply, having had this conversation with my best friend over a million times. I set a plate of food in front of Anna and took the seat across from her with my own, digging into my breakfast as she continued to pout.

"I hate my braces."

"They're coming off in six months."

"I have way too many freckles."

"They're adorable. They suit you."

"I have no friends at that stupid school and you'll be going to high school." So that's what was bothering her. I chewed what I had in my mouth and said "You have Kristoff and Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida. And I'm right across the street. Only a text away if you need me."

"You'd really come if I texted you?"

"Of course."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

There was a moment of silence between us, the only sounds in the room being the ones of silverware clinking softly against the plates.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"_Anna? Anna are you up here?" _

_Elsa climbed into their tree house, the sound of sniffling alerting to the presence of a tiny yet feisty redhead. She found Anna sitting curled up on her beanbag chair, her arms wrapped around her knees, her forehead resting on her forearms. Crying. Anna was crying. Anna never cried. Anna was the one who was always stood up for everyone and for what she believed in and who was friends with everybody who met her, even the old homeless guy that lived in the park. _

"_Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked as a feeling of dread building in her chest. "What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" She slid onto the beanbag and pulled Anna into her lap, the redhead going willingly and shifting to cry into Elsa's neck. "H-Hans," Anna sobbed, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders. Elsa frowned. She never liked that dude. Like ever. "What did Hans do? I thought you liked him? I thought you were going to go on another date this weekend?" _

"_M-me to-too, but t-today he was s-so mean in fro-front of all the other k-kids and…" Anna hiccuped and sobbed some more, and Elsa just rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry Anna. It's ok now… everything's going to be ok. I've got you," she whispered. "Do you wanna tell me what Hans said?" Anna continued to cry for a bit before responding "Y-you remember how I told you that I did-didn't let him kiss me after the m-movie last Friday?" Elsa nodded, running her fingers through Anna's loose hair. "W-well, at school t-today he sa-said that he didn't know w-what he was th-thinking da-dating me when he really j-just thought that I ta-talked too much and had w-way too many fre-freckles." Elsa growled. No one talked to Anna like that. Especially not about her freckles. "He s-said I was a waste of his time and that h-he deserved b-better." And with that, Anna started sobbing again._

_Elsa let her friend cry, pushing her anger at Hans aside for a minute so that she could focus on consoling her friend. "Anna, look at me for a second," Elsa said softly, using her hand to lift Anna's chin. She looked into Anna's eyes and frowned when she saw how red they were. "I want you to listen to me, ok? I want you to listen really, really well right now because this is important." When she could tell she had the sniffling redhead's full attention she said "Anna, you are one of the most beautiful, caring, amazing, selfless girl I have ever met. You are loved by anyone who really gets to know you because you're real, because you genuinely care about people and you never give up on them. You're smart and you're talented and you've got a smile that lights up a room. And if that douche bag Hans can't see that, then he does not deserve you. You're the one that deserves better. Because anyone that doesn't see what a treasure you are, doesn't deserve your time." _

_Anna was quiet for a long time, only blinking slightly. Then she said "You really mean all of that?" _

_Elsa nodded. "I really do." _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_You're my best friend Elsa." _

_Elsa smiled. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"I can't believe it's graduation day already! Can't you smell the excitement Elsa?"

I chuckled at Olaf's elation as we headed for the classroom we were all supposed to meet in before the ceremony. "You mean the sweat and nerves, Olaf? And… old gym socks, yeah, definitely gym socks." I giggled at Olaf's infectious chortle and then continued on to the classroom, my heels clicking on the linoleum tiles.

"I gotta say Els, I didn't think you could clean up so well."

I turned towards the familiar, flirty voice to find Anna leaning against the wall, wearing her famous leather jacket, a green tank top, dark skinny jeans and black Converse. Her red hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves that curled at the tips, the single blonde streak glistening proudly in the florescent lights. I didn't know when Anna had gone from being my best friend to a really hot potential girlfriend, but I was enjoying every minute of our flirting, even if I hadn't exactly worked up the courage to ask her out. Officially.

"Right back attchya Christiansen. Hot date later?" I asked, walking over to her, making sure to put an extra bit of sway in my walk. I watched her eyes follow my hips and couldn't help but feel a bit smug. I was finally at a point in my life where I felt confident in my skin and with my body. I knew I looked good right now. I'd let Belle and Meg come shopping with me for this dress and the little black dress I was wearing at the moment showed just enough skin to tease and still leave a little work to the imagination. And Anna sure looked like she was imagining.

"Nah, just dinner with a friend," Anna answered after giving me a very deliberate once over. "A friend huh?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to her. "Yeah. I've known her for like forever and she's crazy smart and super-hot and we kissed once."

I bit my lip to hide my smile and felt my cheeks heat up at the mention of our first, and slightly drunk kiss. "She sounds interesting," I replied. "How come you two aren't going out?" I knew I was dancing on a thin line here but it was the best way to ask without actually asking. I was confident, just not 'ask-a-totally-hot-girl-who-also-happens-to-be-your-best-friend-out' confident. I'm working on it. So sue me.

Anna looked straight into my eyes and smiled in that way that had me sweating and shivering all at the same time. She pushed herself off the wall and sauntered off, turning to say over her shoulder "I'm waiting for her to make her move."

* * *

_The music was ridiculously loud and the room was hot and damp, everyone moving together almost as one body to yet another thumping techno beat. Elsa weaved through the writhing bodies, a red Solo cup in her hand with some sort of drink that she couldn't even recognize. She hadn't really drunk that much but she was slightly buzzed, just enough so to giggle when she was pulled into a shorter and very warm body._

"_Hiya stranger." _

_Elsa giggled again, looking down into aquamarine pools. "Hiya back. Are you having fun?" The redhead pressed against her giggled in response and took another sip of her drink. "Way too much." Elsa frowned. Anna shouldn't be drinking. Before she could protest though she felt Anna slide up against her, and hot breath on her ear. "Dance with me Els."_

_Elsa felt herself being pulled into the throng of bodies in the center of the room and she gulped down the rest of her drink before letting Anna push against her, their bodies grinding together to the slower, deeper beat that was playing. She bit her lip as Anna pressed into her, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and pulling her even closer. She leaned down and whispered "God, Anna. You look so good like this." _

_Anna bit her lip in response and lifted her arms to wrap them around Elsa's neck as they continued to dance, or grind together as it were. Elsa leaned down and inhaled deeply, letting the smell of strawberries and cream seep in and invade her senses, making her moan and kiss the smooth neck of Anna's skin. She felt Anna's arms tighten around her neck and placed another open mouthed kiss on her neck, her head spinning when Anna spun in her arms and pressed the fronts of their bodies together._

_Elsa met the hazy aquamarine orbs and though every logical sense in her body and mind was screaming at her to stop, she leaned and pressed their lips together, tasting Anna's strawberry lip gloss. She began to pull away when Anna didn't respond but was pleasantly surprised when Anna pulled her closer and kissed her back, their lips meshing together sloppily. After a few moments they broke apart, and Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, their breath mingling._

"_Hey Elsa."_

"_Yeah?" _

"_That was good."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"Well, you're officially survived freshman year Anna Christiansen. What are you going to do now?" I smiled at my redheaded friend and handed her a Styrofoam cup. She giggled and accepted the steaming hot chocolate gladly, taking a sip and humming contentedly. "Well, before taking over the world I'd like to get a car… and go to Disney world!" I chuckled, taking a sip of my own hot chocolate. We sat in silence looking over the city, the stars sparkling brightly above us. We'd discovered this little spot back in my freshman year of high school and it had become our favorite spot ever since.

Other than the tree house of course.

"So what about you?" Anna asked, turning to me. "What about me?" I replied, taking another sip of my hot chocolate. "I mean, you've always talked about getting out of Arendelle, of becoming something bigger than this town, of running your own company. And now you've finished high school. So, what's next for Elsa Anderson? Surely there's nothing here worth staying for."

I felt my chest tighten and she set my drink down. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Turning completely towards Anna, I continued. "All my life, ever since I was little, I dreamed of getting out of Arendelle, of making a name for myself, of being someone. But I realized something." I leaned forward and tucked a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear. "I realized that all that is pointless… if you aren't around to share it with me." I gazed into Anna's eyes, watching them glaze over with tears. Then I continued. "Anna, you're my best friend. You know everything about me, you have been with through the best and the worst… you're kind, you're sincere, you've got an amazing sense of humor… you're selfless… you're you. And you're beautiful. And there is no one else I can think of that I would want to be with more. Even if that means staying in Arendelle."

Anna sniffled and released a watery laugh. "So- I guess you kinda like me huh?"

I chuckled, cupping Anna's chin in my hands and resting our foreheads together. "No Anna. I love you." I paused for a moment and then pressed my lips to the Anna's gently, allowing her to respond slowly, feeling a sense of release as our lips moved together in almost perfect sync. I pulled away when the need for air finally won out over her need to kiss Anna. It almost lost. Pressing our foreheads together again, I pressed as smaller kiss to her light pink lips, reeling in our closeness.

"Hey Elsa."

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you too."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**So… what'd ya think?**

**Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Anna**

**Chapter 2**

**Ok guys! Here it is! I have had a few requests to continue this story so I decided that it'd be a good idea… give the people what they want! So here it is… chapter 2. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story but for now I'll go chapter by chapter and see how far I get! I've got another story that I'm working on ("Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?" please check it out!) so I'll be dividing my time and imagination to both of them and a couple other ElsAnna projects I'm working on.**

**Now… on to the story!**

**Oh yeah… I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Elsa Anderson. I'm here for that job interview?"

The young receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled politely. "You're right on time Miss Anderson. Mr. Oaken's office is down the hall and to the left. He's expecting you."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Clutching my portfolio in my hands, I walked down the hall and stopped at the large doors labeled "Oaken". With one last deep breath, I knocked and listened until I heard a soft "Come in" and then pushed the door open. "Mr. Oaken? I'm Elsa Anderson. I'm here for the job interview."

"Ah yes Elsa. Have a seat yah?" The man seemed nice enough and I smiled and nodded before taking a seat in front of his desk. "I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity of interviewing for this job," I started, my voice echoing a confidence I didn't really feel. "I've read a lot about your company Mr. Oaken, and I believe that I can be a valuable asset."

We spoke for a little while more with me answering his numerous questions to the best of my abilities. "And here is a copy of my resume." The large, mustached man took it and read over it for a moment before setting it down in front of him. "I like your confidence Elsa. I think you'll fit in her perfectly. You agree yah?" I tried with all my might to contain my excitement and keep the calm and collected mask I had practiced all weekend. "I do. You won't be sorry Mr. Oaken."

We exchanged pleasantries and he told me I could come in tomorrow for orientation. After thanking him once more, I slipped out of the office, pumping my fist into the air before collecting myself again and walking out of the pristine building.

"Arendelle, here I come."

* * *

"_Elsa?" _

"_What's up sun drop?"_

"_What do you wanna be when you grow up?" _

_Elsa smiled at her little redheaded friend. They were sitting under their favorite oak tree in Arendelle Park, munching on a small lunch Elsa's mother had packed for them. "I want to be the CEO of a big corporation with a big office looking over a city." She giggled at Anna's confused expression. "What's a CEO Elsa?" _

"_A CEO is the person in charge of a large company. Like the boss," Elsa explained with a smile, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie. "Oh…" Anna replied, nodding her head. "What do you want to be?" Elsa asked, curious as to what the second grader would come up with._

"_I want to be a reporter, like Lois Lane!" Anna replied excitedly. "I want to work at a place like the Daily Planet and ask all the important questions." Elsa smiled at Anna's enthusiasm, something the tiny redhead never seemed to lack. It was what Elsa loved most about her. "That sounds really cool Anna. You'd be a great reporter." _

"_You really think so?" Anna asked hopefully. Elsa smiled and nodded. "I know so. You're gonna be the best reporter in all of Arendelle." Elsa giggled when Anna responded by hugging her tightly. "And you're gonna be the best CEO boss lady there ever was Elsa." _

"_Thanks Anna," Elsa replied, tilting her head slightly in question when Anna pulled away with a frown on her face. "What's wrong snowflake?" _

"_When you're a big boss CEO lady, will we still be best friends?"_

_Elsa smiled. "Of course we will Anna."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_You're my best friend Elsa."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"I'll be right out!"

I smiled at Anna's distorted voice as I stepped further into the ice cream shop. Anna had started working here a few weeks into the summer and she was loving her job. I was loving that I could get a discount on my favorite sundae. I scanned the freezers, looking over the various flavors though I knew what I wanted already. I always got the same thing.

"Welcome to the Frozen Shoppe! Can I- hey Elsa!" I smiled as Anna walked out of the back wearing her adorable outfit: a white button up shirt with puffed cap sleeves, a red and white checkered apron with the words "Frozen Shoppe" across the front, black slacks and an adorable little hat that made her look like the ice cream vendors from the 50s.

"Hey firefly, how ya doin'?" I asked as she walked around the counter and pulled me into a hug. She smelled like chocolate fudge and sprinkles and I really wanted a taste. Luckily, I had come during a time when I knew no one would be coming in, affording Anna and I some alone time before the next throng of customers flooded the much loved ice cream parlor.

Pulling away from the hug, I cupped Anna's face and gave her a light kiss, smiling into it when I felt Anna relax in my arms and release the cutest little sigh. We kiss chastely for a bit before I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "Did ya miss me?"

"Always," replied Anna softly, placing another kiss on my lips before pulling away completely. I pouted and slid onto one of the stools in front of the counter. Anna winked at me and started preparing what I knew was going to be my sundae. "How'd the interview go?"

I sighed and frowned slightly. "Well, I gave it all I had..." Anna turned to me and looked apologetic, making my facade break quickly into a wide grin. "I got it Anna. I start tomorrow." Anna's expression morphed from concern to utter elation in a matter of seconds, putting down the scoop and dish and leaning over the counter to throw her arms around my neck.

"I knew you could do it Elsa! Oaken's Trading Incorporated is huge! Who knows what doors will open for you now!" she said excitedly, pulling away from the hug to press a big kiss to my lips before returning to the construction of my sundae.

"I know. It's crazy. I can't believe I actually got it," I replied shaking my head slightly and unbuttoning the cuffs of my sleeves to roll them up. "I was... really nervous. There isn't much in Arendelle that could offer me an opportunity like this." I watched Anna work in silence. She finished the sundae with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry then set it in front of me and grabbed two spoons, handing me one.

"Do you regret not taking the job at your uncle's company in the city?"

I looked up at Anna and swallowed what I had in my mouth. "You mean do I regret staying in Arendelle?"

Anna remained silent, scooping some ice cream into her mouth half-heartedly. I knew that's what she meant. A couple months ago, my uncle Kai had called and offered me a job in his company. I would start as his P.A. and work my way up because he was looking for someone to take over for him after her retired. It was a great opportunity and North Mountain Industries was huge right now. Other than that, it was a lot closer to the university and only about a block away from the penthouse apartment my parents had left for me to claim when I turned 18.

In all retrospect, it was the better choice. It got me out of Arendelle, got me a great job, my own place and the top education. But there was one thing it didn't have.

"Elsa, it was- _is_ an amazing opportunity. And I know Kai didn't take no for an answer. He gave you the entire summer to think about it..."

"I'm not going to take it."

"But-"

I set my spoon down and did the same with Anna's, taking her hands in my own. "I want you to listen to me Anna Christiansen and I want you to listen good. I am not leaving Arendelle. Yes, my dream job is in the city, I have an apartment and a spot open in the top university there. But there's one thing that's not there... and that's you. And a life without you... even a successful one, just seems... empty."

When I finished speaking Anna had tears in her eyes and her mouth was curved into a tiny smile. "You're not leaving me?"

I shook my head and pressed our foreheads together. "Never."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you Elsa."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_"He likes you."_

_"Yeah I guess."_

_"And you like him..."_

_"He's a good guy Anna... but no, I don't."_

_Anna groaned and Elsa watched as the redhead rolled her eyes way back. "What?"_

_"How can you do that? You obviously have a special connection! You're perfect for each other! How can you just ignore that?"_

_"I don't like him that way Anna," Elsa defended, her voice firm. She didn't like this topic or where it was going. "Well why not? With Chase it was that his hair was too floppy, Dean was too tall, Andrew was too short! But I mean come on Elsa! It's me you're talking too here! Why are you shutting me out?! What are you so afraid of?!"_

_"I don't like guys Anna!"_

_Anna's mouth snapped shut and Elsa could have sworn she heard the redhead's teeth clack together. The silence between them grew awkward and Elsa sighed. "That's why I wouldn't let it go any further than a first date... with all of them."_

_"Why didn't you just tell me?"_

_Elsa shrugged and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her forearms. "I was scared."_

_"Of?"_

_"Of how'd you react," Elsa replied softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't realize Anna had moved until she felt her best friends' warm body pressing into hers. "You're father...?"_

_"Reacted very badly," Elsa finished, her voice breaking despite her efforst to control the raging emotions inside of her._

_"And your mom?"_

_"She's ok with it... she calmed my father down a bit," Elsa replied, wiping her eyes._

_"Elsa, do you remember when I gave this to you?"_

_Elsa looked down at the light blue braided string bracelet on her wrist and nodded. "You were in fourth grade."_

_"And do you remember what I said when I gave it to you?"_

_"That it meant that no matter what happened, where life took us or who we became, we would always be best friends. It was so sweet. How could I forget that?" Elsa replied with a watery smile._

_"You just did Els," Anna replied, scooting in closer to her and grabbing her hand in her own. "Elsa I don't care if you like girls or guys, if you want to be an architect or an acrobat, if you decided to cut your hair or dye it blue. Elsa you're my friend. My best friend. I love you, no matter what."_

_Elsa sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Promise?"_

_Anna smiled. "Promise."_

_Elsa lowered her legs and pulled Anna into a tight hug. "You're my best friend Anna."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"Hey Els?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that?"

I looked up from my book and across the park to see a familiar figure approaching, waving her hand above her head. I couldn't help the wide grin that broke out over my face as I stood and wiped the grass off of my jeans. "That's Vivika. She's in my business class." I waved her over. The raven haired young woman slid off her sunglasses as she approached. "Hey Elsa! Great to see you!"

I smiled and accepted the hug Vivika gave me. We'd become close friends during my first year at Arendelle University and I was actually really happy to see her. "Good to see you to Viv," I replied, noting that Anna was now planted firmly by my side, her arm wrapped around my waist. "Viv this is Anna…"

"I'm Elsa's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Vivika," Anna replied with a sweetness that was completely artificial. Though only I would know that because I've known Anna forever. Why was she acting like that?

"Oh you're Anna! It's nice to meet you! Elsa has spoken so much about you," Vivika replied warmly, shaking Anna's outstretched hand. Anna seemed to relax at that. Was she jealous? Oh my God! She's jealous of Vivika! "It's nice to meet you too, though I can't say Elsa has never mentioned you," Anna replied, her tone still sickeningly sweet and her smile totally false. I watched them stare each other down for a moment before clearing my throat. "Anyways, it's good to see you again Viv. Call me and we can have coffee sometime."

"Definitely! I miss you! We've gotta catch up!" Vivika replied, turning when she heard a blonde call her name. "Oh, well there's the Tina. I gotta go. It was great to see you Elsa, and it was nice to finally meet you Anna." I smiled and hugged Viv again. "Catch you around. Don't forget the coffee."

"I won't! Bye!" she called back, jogging over to where the blonde young woman stood. We watched as they spoke to each other and Vivika leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. I smirked and glanced at Anna who had deflated considerably. "That's Tina Bell. Viv's girlfriend," I stated pointedly, smirking down at my girlfriend. I had to admit that Anna going all green-eyed monster was kind of hot. I made a mental note to tell her that later.

"Oh," Anna replied, dipping her head slightly before moving to sit back down on the blanket, knees curled up against her chest. I sat down next to her, mimicking her posture and let a beat pass before asking "You want to explain to me what that was all about?"

Anna sighed and hugged her knees, pressing her chin against her forearms. "Not really," she mumbled. I nodded and gave her a second. Sure enough she let loose. "I just hate that you're this beyond gorgeous human being and that people love you and want to talk to you all the time I mean I don't want people to hate you and not talk to you but your frickin' _amazing_ Elsa and I'm.. just this totally awkward babbling dork that doesn't even know what she did to deserve you and I'm so scared sometimes that you'll wake up one day and realize that you can do so much better because you really can Els. You can do so much better…"

I let Anna talk, smiling as she slowly uncurled her body to move her hands around as she spoke, one of those tiny quirks of hers that I had fallen in love with. "Are you done?" I asked softly. Anna nodded, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I scooted over to her and pressed our lips together, pouring all the passion and love and tenderness and feeling that I could into that kiss. I waited for Anna to melt into it, and slowly allowed her to take over, knowing that she needed that.

Anna kissed me feverishly, as if this kiss would be our last, as if she was scared that once she let me go I'd bolt. It went on like that for a few minutes until I felt the first tears wet my face, the salt intermixing with our kiss. That's when I knew she had gotten it. I pulled away slowly, cupping her face in my hands and making sure she was staring straight into my eyes as I spoke.

"Anna Christiansen, I am about to spew a whole bunch of really cheesy clichés your way ok?" She responded with a watery laugh and a nod and I continued. "I love you with all that I am. You are my strength, my light, my friend and my savior. I don't know what I would do if one day I lost you. And you know what? I would be a complete idiot to ever leave you for anyone else. You are a treasure Anna. And I want to cherish you forever and even longer if you'll let me. I have everything I need in my arms right now, and nothing and no one can ever change the way I feel about you."

Anna wiped her tears with a frustrated sigh. "I know that Elsa. I'm just… I don't doubt that you love me; I just doubt that I deserve it. And that whole thing with Vivika… I let jealousy get the best of me."

I pulled her into me and smiled, pressing a small kiss to her nose. "It was kind of hot. Seeing you all possessive and what not…" Anna blushed and poked my side playfully. "Elsa?"

"Yes my beloved Anna," I replied with a smirk.

Anna smiled and kissed me again. "I love you."

I smirked and leaned in, whispering "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! And hey if you have any ideas for flashbacks or something, let me know… you know, in the comments ;)**

**E.N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Anna**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Wow the response to this story has been incredible! I want to thank all of you who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story! It means the world to me and makes me wanna keep writing! This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but hey! I feel that inspiration has struck once again!**

**Some of you have left me some ideas and some tips and I want to thank you for that! I love hearing your feedback and all about what you'd like to see happen between Elsa and Anna! So keep 'em coming! I'm glad to see everyone seems to love the fluffiness going on between these two. There just so darn adorable, aren't they? But hey, if you wanna see some angst in here let me know! And I know this is rated K+ so I can't make it too steamy without upping the rating a bit, but let me know if you want to see that too!**

**Also, I read a review mentioning maybe doing a chapter in Anna's point of view and I thought it was a great idea! Only since the title of this story is "Meeting Anna" I didn't think it would fit very well. I want to start working on a companion piece called "Meeting Elsa" which will be written entirely in Anna's point of view! Tell me what you think of that! And to that Guest commenter, thanks for the idea!**

**So, after that ridiculously long author's note, I'll let you get to what you really came here for! And again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Must I go through this every chapter? I. Don't. Own. Nothin'. So put your lawyers away.**

* * *

_"Elsa! Hi!"_

_Elsa looked up from her book and smiled as her redheaded friend approached her holding something behind her back and smiling widely. "What's up firefly?" she asked, setting her book by her side and looking up into Anna's excited face. The younger girl smiled and giggled as she held out a small hot pink bag with one red and one yellow carnation sticking out of it. "Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_Elsa smiled shyly and felt her face heat up as she took the little bag from Anna. "Thanks Anna. You're so sweet," she said softly, smiling at the flowers and tucking the yellow one into her hair, making the fourth grader giggle again. "They said that yellow was for friendship and red was for love so I got both 'cos you're my best friend and I love you!"_

_Elsa felt her cheeks heat up even more. "I love you too Anna. They're beautiful. Thank you." She looked down at the bag and then back up at Anna's sparkling aquamarine eyes. "What's in here?"_

_"Open it and see!" Anna said, and Elsa chuckled at her excitement as she pulled out the light pink tissue paper and found a Hershey's bar (her favorite) and a little square box. Elsa looked up at Anna and smiled at excitement written all over her freckle-dusted face. She opened the box slowly and smiled when she saw what was inside. It was a little braided string bracelet with a tiny little charm with an 'A' on it. The string had a slight shimmer to it and each strand was a different shade of blue. She looked up at Anna and asked "Did you make this?"_

_Anna smiled and nodded, her cheeks flushing a little as she explained. "In art class. It's a friendship bracelet! I have one too!" She held out her wrist and Elsa smiled when she saw an identical bracelet only made with green strands and a charm with an 'E' on it. "I want us to make a promise," Anna continued, her face turning slightly serious in a way that Elsa found absolutely adorable._

_"Of what?" Elsa asked, watching as Anna moved to sit beside her. "I want to be friends forever Elsa, no matter what." Anna replied softly. "This bracelet means that no matter what happens, where life takes us or who we become, we will always be best friends."_

_Elsa smiled at the sentiment behind the gift and let Anna slip the bracelet on her wrist. "I think that's an awesome idea," she replied honestly, smiling when the redhead hugged her tightly. Elsa quickly returned the embrace, twirling the end of one of Anna's braids._

_"Friends forever Els?"_

_"Even longer."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"I really do love you Els."_

_Elsa grinned and squeezed Anna harder. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

I couldn't help but grin as I walked down the sidewalk, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in one hand and a small hot pink bag in the other. The streets of Arendelle were swamped with flower stands and the shops decorated with pink and red streamers and decorations.

Arendelle took Valentine's Day seriously.

I smiled and waved at some familiar faces as I made my way to Anna's house. My girlfriend (yeah, still feels amazing to call her that) had insisted on making dinner for the both of us. Her dad was on a business trip and we had the house to ourselves, and I couldn't help but walk a little faster at the thought of spending the night. We hadn't gone _there _yet, having mutually agreed that we needed to wait until Anna turned 18 (in four months, not that I'm counting or anything) but my feisty redhead and I had become experts in the art of make-out sessions and cuddling and I was looking forward to it.

We hadn't seen much of each other in the past month. Anna had started a dual enrollment program and had moved on from the ice cream shop to a receptionist at a walk in clinic. She was studying to be a Pediatrician and was working her butt off to get there, and though I had missed her, I was incredibly proud. I had been busy as well with school and work at OTI. I was quickly learning the ropes as Oaken's PA and he had begun to train me in managing. I had a feeling a promotion was coming. But it had definitely kept me busy enough to keep me and Ann from seeing each other.

So needless to say, I was missing my Anna time.

I ran up the front steps of Anna's house, using our customary knock so that she knew it was me.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock knock._

The door swung open almost immediately and there was Anna, wearing a fuzzy cream sweater with a scoop neck, a pair of chartreuse skinny jeans and black leather boots with a suede heel. Her hair fell in shiny waves over her shoulders, a stark contrast to the pure color of her sweater and her lips were painted a red that matched her jeans.

She looked delicious and I wanted to kiss her.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling shyly.

I swallowed. "Hi."

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, her shy demeanor turning flirty and slightly teasing as she smirked at me and stepped aside to give me room to pass. I nodded, my throat dry and my face hot as I stepped into her house. I seriously needed to pull myself together.

"T-these are for you. Ha-happy Valentine's Day" I said softly after clearing my throat. It was amazing how Anna could take my confident and cocky ways and turn me to a stuttering idiot with one look. She'd definitely gotten better at it since we started dating, almost as if it was her ultimate goal in life to make me imitate a tomato.

"Thank you Elsa, they're very beautiful," she said softly, taking the flowers and lifting them to her nose to inhale their sweet perfume. Her eyes fluttered shut and everything. I stared, the heat rising into my cheeks again when she hummed in contentment. She had to be doing that on purpose.

I _really _needed to kiss her. Right now.

I grabbed onto that thought and ran with it waiting for Anna to set the flowers in a vase already sitting on the table by the door and turn back towards me before swooping in and capturing her lips with mine. The gloss on her lips tasted sweet, like strawberries and I sucked on her bottom lip eagerly, reeling in the moan it made her release. I pressed my lips to hers again, asking for entrance with my tongue and she opened her mouth instantly, letting me dominate the kiss.

When we separated, I rested my forehead against hers and whispered "You look beautiful."

Anna giggled breathlessly and pulled away, a small smile curling her still red but slightly swollen lips. "You're beautifuller," she murmured, wiping my mouth of what I was sure was traces of her red lipstick.

I smiled at her word and leaned in to kiss her again. She let me, but pulled away after only a second to say "Dinner is served and it won't taste good cold." I nodded and smiled, pressing a little kiss to the tip of her nose. "Lead the way." Anna smiled, the excitement shining in her eyes as she took both my hands and pulled me along with her, walking backwards in front of me until we were in the dining room.

Anna had gone all out.

The large fire place was lit, casting a warm glow over the room and making the fine china and crystal on the table sparkle. There were candles on the table as well as scattered around the room. Jazz played softly in the background and something smelled delicious.

"Baby, this is beautiful," I murmured, pulling her into my side and kissing her temple. "You put it to shame," Anna replied softly, pressing a kiss to the base of my throat, making me bite my lip and blush.

"You hungry?" she asked, leading me closer to the table and motioning to one of the chairs. "Starving. And something smells delicious," I replied, sitting in my seat after she insisted for a bit. Anna unfolded the napkin and set it on my lap, then proceeded to serve and cater to me in every way possible. Dinner was absolutely incredible (baked potato soup, roast with vegetables and chocolate ice cream for dessert) and I was so stuffed I didn't know what to do with myself.

Afterwards, we went into their personal library (yeah, Anna's house was huge!) and sat on the couch in front of the fire there, cuddled in quiet contentment.

"Dinner was delicious Anna," I said with a happy sigh, pressing another kiss to Anna's temple, pulling her further back into me and wrapping my arms around her middle as I intertwined our legs. "Mmm, glad you liked it Els," Anna murmured, resting her head against my shoulder.

I was really happy. Like really happy. And then I remembered that I hadn't given Anna her present and my face broke into a grin. "Wait here ok? I'll be right back," I promised, chuckling at Anna's whine of protest as I disentangled myself from her and ran to the foyer, finding the little pink bag on the table next to the flowers.

I ran back into the library and plopped onto the couch next to Anna, holding out the bag and not able to fight the smile spreading on my face. Anna mirrored my expression and took the bag, scooting closer to me as she pulled out the light pink tissue paper. I watched as she pulled out a bag of Valentine Peanut M&amp;M's (her favorite) and smiled then how her expression changed when she saw what else was in the bag.

"Oh Elsa."

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and watched as she took out two pressed carnations, a red one and a yellow one. She smiled up at me, tears already forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you kept these," she whispered. "The yellow one means friendship and the red one means love..." I replied, repeating her words back to her and making her smile. Setting the flowers gently on to the coffee table in front of us along with the chocolate, she looked back in the bag and gasped, one hand coming up to cover her mouth as the other reached into the bag and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

"What's this?" she asked, her voice extra soft as she looked up at me, her aquamarine eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I smiled and scooted closer, whispering "Open it."

She did and gasped again, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Cupping her face with one hand, I wiped away the tear and put the gift bag on the table. "Anna, seven years ago on this day, we made a promise to each other. A promise that no matter what happened, where life took us or who we became, we'd always be best friends," I said softly, looking straight into Anna's eyes. "Today, I want to add to that promise with this."

I took the box from her and took out the white gold ring, holding it up between my fingers as I continued my speech, my heart pounding in my chest. "It's too soon for proposals and marriage and we're still too young but... I want to make a promise."

"Of what?" Anna asked, echoing the words I had spoken all those years ago.

"I want to promise you that, no matter what happens, where life takes us or who we become, I will _always _love you, with all of my heart. And that one day, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." I slid the ring onto her finger and brought her hand up to my mouth, pressing a kiss to it and looking up at her, smiling when I saw the smile that had spread across her face.

She tackled me, making me fall back onto the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips to my ear and said "I love you... I love you Elsa. Forever."

"Forever?" I whispered.

Anna pulled back and looked down at me, our faces only inches apart. "Even longer," she whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I really do love you Anna," I whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smirked, resting completely on my body and whispering "Yeah, I know," before pressing her lips to mine.

Best. Valentine's Day. Ever.

* * *

_Elsa strolled down the halls of Arendelle High, one earbud popped in her ear as she munched on an apple, enjoying free period and on the lookout for Anna. She and the redhead weren't dating (though everyone seemed to think that they were) but Elsa enjoyed their playful banter and not so subtle flirting._

_She made her way passed the main auditorium and froze in her tracks, pulling her earbud out of her ear._

_Someone was playing piano. And singing._

_Elsa slipped into the auditorium, glad that the section in the back was a lot darker. She smiled when her eyes found the lone figure sitting at the grand piano on the otherwise empty stage. Though she knew her best friend had been taking piano lessons since she was three years old, she had no idea Anna could sing. Sliding into one of the wine red upholstered chairs, she listened as Anna met each note of the familiar song perfectly._

"_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you…"_

_Elsa swiftly and quietly made her way closer to the stage, ducking down so that Anna didn't catch her._

"_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard…"_

_She watched entranced as Anna continued to sing, the redhead's eyes shut, emotion clear on her face. She was in her zone, and Elsa loved seeing her that way. It was hypnotic. It was captivating. It was… extremely sexy._

"_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you._

_I give you all of me…_

_And you give me all of you, oh."_

_Elsa broke into loud applause, making her way up the stairs and smirking when the startled redhead turned toward her, jumping out of her seat and tripping slightly in the process. "E-Elsa! What are you- how long have you- why are you here?" Anna stuttered, a very attractive blush spreading over her cheeks. Elsa stayed where she was and crossed her arms. "I was looking for you, I found, I've been here the whole time and I couldn't pull myself away." Anna's blush grew and Elsa softened her smirk. "Anna, you have a beautiful voice," she said softly, stepping closer to the flustered redhead. Anna responded by looking up at Elsa shyly while biting her bottom lip, something Elsa found absolutely adorable._

"_You really think so?" Anna asked shyly, shoving her hands in her pockets._

_Elsa stopped right in front of Anna and nodded. "I do. You never told me you could sing," she said. Anna shrugged. "It never came up." Elsa smiled. "You should really try out for Drama Club or the school chorus. They'd give you a solo in a heartbeat."_

"_Yeah?"_

"Yeah,_" Elsa replied with a smile, taking a seat on the bench and looking up at Anna. "Would you play something else?" Anna continued nibbling on her lip, but finally gave in and sat down next to Elsa, resting her fingers on the ivory keys once more. "What do you want me to play?" she asked softly, looking up at Elsa with a shy gaze._

"_What you were playing before," Elsa replied with a smile. "I like that song." Anna nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for as she began to play the first few chords of the chorus. Elsa felt her chest tighten as Anna began to sing again, taking in every detail of Anna's face as she sang and the world around them seemed to slowly slip away, leaving only the two of them. And it was then that Elsa knew that what she felt for Anna was so much more than a simple friendly affection. More than attraction, more than lust… that's when she knew that what she felt was love._

"'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you…"_

* * *

"Thank you parents, friends and families for joining us at our Annual Arendelle High Talent Show!"

I clapped along with the rest of the crowd as I slipped into an empty seat next to Rapunzel. "Hey Zell, is Anna backstage already?" I whispered. The spunky brunette smiled brightly and nodded. "I'm so excited!" she replied in a loud whisper. I smiled and nodded, setting the vase full of red roses down by my feet. "Was she nervous?" I asked, not having been able to escape from work early enough to visit Anna backstage. Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, but she'll be ok." I nodded once in response and turned back to the stage.

It had taken Anna until senior year to finally agree to sing in public and some slightly tipsy karaoke at her 18th birthday party to convince her to try out for the school talent show. I was thrilled when she came over one afternoon after school to announce that she had made it. I knew she would. The rest of the kids didn't stand a chance.

Zell and I watched (and critiqued) every performance, both anxious to see when Anna would come on. It turned out that she was the last one of the night.

"And now, for our final act this evening, Miss Anna Christiansen will be singing "All of Me" by John Legend complete with piano accompaniment played by herself. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Miss Anna Christiansen." The crowd cheered wildly as Anna stepped onto the stage, and I finally got the chance to take in what my girlfriend was wearing. Anna had chosen a black satin dress that hugged her figure deliciously, accentuating all of her curves and ending right under her knee. It was held up by one thick strap over her right shoulder, a glittering pendant pinned right above breast. I traced the lean muscles of Anna's slightly tanned legs all the way down to her black strappy sandals.

She looked good. Really good.

I especially loved that she had styled her hair into an elegant French twist, her bangs brushed back in a similar way to how I normally wore mine. Her makeup was done expertly and her eyes seemed to shine even more in the bright lights directed at the stage. Our eyes met and I smiled, giving Anna a little wave and grinning when she responded with a saucy wink. Everyone grew silent as she took her seat by the grand piano, waiting for her to begin playing.

"Hey everyone," Anna said sweetly, causing everyone to cheer once more. I even heard some wolf whistles. _'Back off losers, she's mine.' _"I would like to dedicate this song to the love of my life… and my best friend. Elsa baby, this one's for you." I smiled and cheered along with the crowd, putting two fingers in my mouth to whistle loudly. Anna smiled and rested her hands on the keys, starting with the opening chords.

"What would I do without your smart mouth…

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind…

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright…"

I watched with a smile on my face as Anna began to get into it, her eyes closing as she sang on.

"My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine…

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you…"

The crowd started to pick up, many waving their cellphones in the air. I turned to smile and Zell and she smiled back at me. Turning back to Anna, I watched, entranced by my redhead's performance and her beautiful voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you…

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you…"

I watched as the audience started to stand and stood along with them, cheering as loud as I could. Anna was bringing the house down.

"My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine…

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you…"

At this point, even the judges were standing and cheering. The crowd began to sing along with the next verse and I did too, belting out the lyrics along with Zell, letting everything that I felt for Anna come out in my voice.

"Give me all of you…

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me…

And you give me all of you…oh."

The crowd exploded into cheers and applause, my own mixing with theirs. I felt the tears prick at my eyes at the sight of Anna's face, beaming like a kid at Christmas as she stood from the bench to bow before the crowd and then made her way back stage.

Needless to say, she won first place.

I weaved through the crowd and rushed backstage to meet Anna, flowers grasped in one hand as I tried not to jostle them too much. The stage crew was cleaning up and families were packed into the small space, all proud of what their children had done despite having won a trophy or not. I caught sight of a flash of red and smiled, moving towards where Anna was standing, chatting with Merida, Kristoff and Flynn, her newly acquired trophy grasped in one hand. My smile grew so wide my cheeks hurt as I finally met Anna's gaze from across the room. I set the flowers down on a table before allowing Anna to crash into my arms. Lifting her off the ground, I spun her around, reeling in her giggles and screeches.

"I am so proud of you baby," I murmured, finally placing her down on the floor. She beamed up at me, her aquamarine eyes sparkling. "I did good?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip. I shook my head. "No Anna, you did _amazing_." Her smile grew even bigger than I thought was possible, showing off her dimples and I couldn't find myself able to resist leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. There were more cheers and catcalls and we broke apart smiling. I nuzzled Anna's nose softly and whispered "Are you ready to go?" Her smile turned flirtatious as she asked "Wanna go celebrate somewhere more private?" I smirked and kissed her again before saying "Yeah, something like that."

The truth was I hated sharing Anna and there was just too many people here vying for her attention. I knew it was a little selfish of me to not allow Anna to completely bask in the praise and commendations, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss her… and other stuff, and there was no way I could do that here.

"Lemme say goodbye to the guys and thank the judges," Anna replied, lifting on her toes slightly to kiss me before squirming out of my grip and skipping over to where her friends were standing. I smiled as I watched her interact with them, a warmth filling my heart in knowing that my redhead was happy. I grabbed the flowers and took a in one of the many chairs scattered around, pulling out my phone and answering a text message from my mother.

"Ready?"

I looked up from the screen and smiled at Anna who had gathered all of her things and was looking down at me expectantly. "Yeah, let's go," I replied, standing and taking the duffle bag from her hand and slinging it over my shoulder. I handed her the flowers and she blushed and thanked me as we walked out of the building.

It was a beautiful night and we decided to leave my car in the school parking lot and walk to Anna's house since it was so close by. Hand in hand, we strolled down the sidewalks, silent but content as we enjoyed simply being together. When we arrived at Anna's house, she invited me in for some hot chocolate and I agreed, though I knew I couldn't stay too late because I had to go into work early the next day.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she put some more water in the vase then set the flowers on the counter before looking up at me. "They're beautiful Els." I smiled and leaned over the counter, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Nah, they're just flowers… you're beautiful." Anna blushed and bit her lip as she turned to start preparing the hot chocolate. I watched her work, her shoulders and legs still beautifully on display. As she stirred the steaming milk and added the chocolate powder, I moved to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her trim waist, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. When she sighed happily and relaxed into me I smiled against her skin, kissing along her shoulder and up her neck to her ear where I sucked gently at her earlobe.

"I love you Anna."

I could almost see her smiling though my eyes were closed, her free hand squeezing the arm that was around her waist gently. She reached forward to lower the heat on the stove, then turned in my arms, wrapping her own around my neck and smiling up at me before leaning into whisper:

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Well that happened! Ok so I wanted to post the link of what Anna's ring looks like but it won't let me! So I promise I will describe it in a later chapter!**

**And I really, really hope you guys liked this one! Remember to let me know what you think and what you'd like to see! I love your feedback! It feeds my Muse!**

**Love ya!**

**E.N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Anna**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Did ya miss me? You couldn't have 'cos it hasn't really been that long since my last update but I have so many ideas for these two in my head that I can't help it! And I have a feeling you guys don't mind... it could be me though... I might be wrong ;) Anyways, thanks as always for the follows, favs and reviews! I love it when my phone goes bizerk and tells me that one of you has followed, favorited or commented on this story... it really makes me feel so good and it also motivates me to keep writing for you! So keep it up!**

**Oh and just a heads up here, this chapter gets a little steamy in the middle. Nothing too explicit but you know… so heads up. If you wanna skip it, it starts after the second set of italics. Otherwise, enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this every chapter?**

* * *

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"I don't have much of a choice firefly..."_

_"You could run away..."_

_"We both know that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, where would I go?"_

_"You could come stay with me. I'd keep you hidden and feed you!"_

_"All summer?"_

_"Of course!"_

_Elsa chuckled at Anna's enthusiastic approach, her heart aching at the thought of not being able to see the redhead for more than two months. It was the summer right before her junior year and her mother had decided (without consulting her) that it would be a good idea to send her to Norway to visit her Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda so that she "wouldn't lose touch with her roots". Elsa knew that meant that her mom had a new boyfriend and that she would just get in the way. Two summers ago it was Paris, the summer before that it was California._

_And now Norway._

_"Will we be able to talk at least?" asked Anna, breaking Elsa out of her inner musings. The platinum blonde felt her heart break at the pain and despair in Anna's aquamarine eyes. She stopped packing and moved in front of Anna, pulling her best friend into a hug. "Of course Anna. I installed Skype in your computer at home remember? I'll call you every day ok?" She felt Anna nod against her shoulder._

_"I'm going to miss you Elsa..."_

_"I'm going to miss you to Anna..."_

_"Don't forget me ok?"_

_"Never ever."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Anna seemed content with this and pulled away, wiping her face quickly. Elsa forced herself to stay strong, fighting the tears she already felt forming in her eyes. She watched as Anna slipped off her bed and walked over to the door, turning to look over her shoulder when she was standing in the doorway._

_"I love you Els. You're my best friend."_

_Elsa smiled and held up her wrist so that the bracelet Anna had given her was visible. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"You're really leaving?"

I sighed and turned to look at Anna who was standing in the doorway wearing my favorite light blue hoodie, arms crossed against her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

"I don't have much of a choice Anna," I explained softly, running my hand through my bangs. "It's a business trip. Oaken chose me personally to go with him."

"You couldn't have said no?" Anna insisted, the tears already forming in her eyes. "You couldn't have asked him to pick someone else?"

My heart broke when I heard her voice break. I would miss her terribly. But I knew that this trip would be an amazing opportunity for me. This was my chance to show Oaken what I could do and to get experience and training all in one fully paid trip. I knew Anna knew this, but I also knew how hard this was going to be on both of us considering it was the first extended period of time we would spend apart since we started dating.

I would also be flying. And both of Anna's parents had died in plane crashes, first her mother and then her father.

"Anna, you know how much this means to me… what it could mean for us," I explained as gently as I could, approaching her slowly. I knew that if I wasn't careful she would bolt and she wouldn't speak to me again until I came back. I was finally close enough to cup her face in my hands, wiping the tears she had shed with my thumbs. "I love you more than anything Anna… and if you asked me not to go, I wouldn't." I meant it. Nothing meant more to me than Anna.

Her eyes widened slightly at my words. "You mean that don't you?"

I nodded. "With all of my heart. If you ask me to stay, I'll pick up the phone right now, call Oaken and tell him that I'm staying here with you."

Anna shook her head and started to cry even harder, pressing her forehead against my collarbones and crying into my chest. I kissed the sweet smelling red locks before resting my chin on the top of her head, rocking her gently where we stood.

"I don't want you to give this up for me Elsa… this is your dream," Anna mumbled. She pulled away and looked up at me with watery eyes. "I love you and I want you to do this," she added, then sighed. "But I am going to miss you so much."

"You'll be so busy, you won't even notice I'm gone," I murmured, pressing a kiss to her nose. I knew that she had signed up for half a dozen volunteer programs and had her job at the clinic on top of summer classes at the college. She would definitely be busy. We both would.

Anna shook her head, pressing closer to me. "No matter how busy I am… I'm always going to miss you. I'm going to miss you when I go to the lake and see the old tire swing…"

"'Cos of the summer you decided to break your leg," I teased, nuzzling her. Anna smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, 'cos of the way you took care of me after I did. I'm going to miss you when the thunderstorms roll in…"

"'Cos no matter how much you deny it, you are scared of thunder," I replied with a smirk. Anna shook her head again, pinching my side lightly. "No, 'cos of the way you pull me close and whisper silly stories in my ear until they pass. I'm going to miss you every time I eat a sundae at Frozen Shoppe…"

"I highly doubt you'll be missing _anything _while you're eating chocolate," I teased again. She nodded and kissed me before replying "I will, because your kisses always taste like chocolate…"

I smiled down at her. "You wanna know when I'm going to miss you?" I asked softly, tucking some of her red hair behind her ears. She nodded slightly, pressing our foreheads together so that our lips brushed as I spoke. "I'm going to miss you with every sunrise and every sunset, because your hair rivals their fire. I'm going to miss you in every blue sky and every ocean view, because your eyes rival their beauty. I'm going to miss with the sound of every birds song and child's laughter because your voice is so much sweeter. I'm going to miss you with the sight of every flower because your beauty is so much greater…"

By this time, her eyes had begun to water again, the tears tracking slowly down her freckled cheeks. But I continued.

"But most of all, I'm going to miss you every time my heart beats… because I'm going to remember that I left a piece of it here with you…"

At this point Anna released a choked sob, pressing her face into my shoulder and throwing her arms around my neck. "You'd better come back to me Elsa Anderson. I swear to all that is good in this world… you'd better come back to me…" I smiled, kissing her temple.

"I will love. I will."

Anna pulled away and looked up into my eyes once more. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"You won't forget me?" she whispered, pressing our foreheads together again. I shook my head. "Never ever."

Anna calmed a bit as she pressed her mouth against mine, kissing me fervently, tenderly, almost reverently, as if it was the last time and the first. I kissed her back, pouring all the love I could into the one gesture, making sure she knew that she was mine and I was hers and no distance could ever change that. We separated only when the need for oxygen won out, resting our foreheads together once more.

"I'm going to miss you Els…"

"I'm going to miss you too Anna…"

She kissed me again, this kiss shorter than the last before pulling away completely, only holding my hands in hers. I brought her hands up to my lips and pressed kisses to her knuckles, kissing the ring I had given her before looking back up at her and whispering "I love you."

She smiled at me, her eyes still red from crying, her cheeks still slightly flushed, and said "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_"__So how's Norway?"_

_Elsa smiled at her redheaded friend through the screen. "It's beautiful here Anna. One day I'll bring you so you can see for yourself." Though the trip had been unplanned and frankly unwanted by Elsa, she had to admit that she had enjoyed her time here and that it was a truly beautiful country. She wouldn't mind visiting again one day. By her own free will of course._

_"__I bet it's so cool! Do you understand what they're saying?" Anna asked as she shifted slightly in her chair to lean forward. Elsa shrugged. "A little. I've learned a lot more since I've been here, but it's a hard language. Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda speak English though, and they're teaching me." Her aunt and uncle were extremely kind and had treated Elsa like their own daughter, coddling her and spoiling her to an extreme._

_"__So when you come back you can teach me!"_

_Elsa giggled and nodded. "I might not be the best teacher, but yeah I could teach you some things."_

_"__How do you say I miss you in Norwegian?" Anna asked, her voice turning slightly melancholic. Elsa smiled, knowing that Anna was missing her as much as she was missing Anna. She had asked her aunt and uncle to teach her a few specific phrases with Anna in mind._

_"__You say: Jeg savner deg," Elsa replied with a small smile. "Jeg… savner? Deg. Ok, cool. Easy enough," Anna answered with a small smile. "You sound so pretty when you speak Norwegian. Say something else!"_

_Elsa smiled and thought for a moment. Then she said "Du er min beste ven." She giggled at the confused look on Anna's face. "What does that mean?" the redhead asked. "It means: You are my best friend," Elsa replied with a smile. Anna returned the gesture and asked Elsa to repeat it. When Elsa did, Anna echoed it, smiling proudly._

_Elsa beamed a tenderness overtaking her words as she said "Jeg elsker deg Anna." Anna smiled knowingly in return. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"So how is it?"

"Norway? Well…" I started as I settled onto the bed with my laptop on my legs. "It's still just as beautiful as I remember it and I still want to bring you with me next time." Anna smiled at me. "Next time you'd better," she replied sassily. I smiled and replied "_Jeg lover deg kjære _(I promise you dear)," smirking at Anna's slightly confused look.

After a beat she said "I don't know what that meant, but it sounded hot…" She smirked and batted her lashes a bit. "Say something else." I bit my lip, loving the turn this conversation was taking. Thinking of something completely plebian and restraining a giggle I said in a breathy voice "_Jeg virkelig elsker ost." _

Anna blushed and bit her lip. "What… does that mean?"

"I really love cheese," I replied, bursting into a fit of giggles at the pouty glare Anna was favoring me with. "Stinker," Anna mumbled, sticking her tongue out at me but not able to hide the smile that was curving her lips. "It's not fair that you can make something so simple sound so sexy." I shrugged and smirked. "It's a gift." Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head. Wanting to continue the conversation with the prior train of thought I whispered "_Jeg skulle ønske du var her med meg_."

"What did you say now? Monkeys like bananas?" Anna asked sarcastically. I bit my lip and shook my head slightly, lowering my chin to gaze up at her through my lashes. "I said that I wish you were here." Anna smiled shyly for a minute and then raised a brow. "Why? What would you do if I was there Elsa?"

I swallowed as a whole slew of ideas ran through my head, some of them innocent, most of them not. I chose to pick something in between and said: "_Jeg vil holde deg… _I would hold you…" Then making sure Anna's eyes were locked with mine I whispered "_Jeg vil kysse deg…_ I would kiss you…" I watched Anna's eyes widen, her bottom lip immediately going between her teeth.

I really wanted to kiss that lip.

"What else?" Anna whispered, and I watched entranced as she slipped off the big baby blue t-shirt she was wearing, leaving her in a white cotton bra and matching briefs. Anna's other underwear, the lacy ones she only wore on special occasions, could light me up pretty quickly, but there was something about that girl in cotton that I… I couldn't even explain it.

"God Anna…" I murmured, shifting to lay on my stomach and setting the laptop right in front of me. "Elsa… how do you say I need you?" Anna asked, running her hands over her freckled skin. I was so jealous of her hands right now. "_Jeg trenger deg…"_ I responded my voice already hoarse as I watched Anna's hands wander to hidden areas, playing and teasing. My hands started to wander too and I whimpered when Anna released a breathy moan.

"Elsa… talk to me… please."

It took a lot of concentration to formulate a sentence in English, and even more so Norwegian, but I forced myself to do so as I watched Anna's body writhe. Using my husky, arousal filled voice to my advantage I began to speak.

"Anna… _Jeg trenger deg... Jeg brenner for deg... Jeg vil smake din hud... leppene... Jeg lengter etter berøring..." _(Anna… I need you... I burn for you... I want to taste your skin... your lips...I yearn for your touch...).

I bit my own lip as my fingers became as daring as Anna's and watched my redhead slowly build herself up. When I saw that she was close, I whispered "Anna…my love, _la det gå... la meg høre deg.._." (let it go…let me hear you…).

Anna released a groan as she finally reached her peak and I whimpered loudly into my forearm as I followed. I wiped my hand on the sheets beneath me and concentrated on calming my breathing, hoping my coworkers in the next rooms hadn't heard anything. Looking up at the screen, I smiled at how utterly content Anna looked, sporting the oversized t-shirt once more. "Hey…" I murmured, touching the screen. "Hey…" she whispered back, smiling at me sleepily.

"_Jeg elsker deg_ Anna…" I said softly, knowing Anna was on the verge of sleep.

She yawned and smiled sleepily, her eyes closing as she replied "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_"__Elsa!" _

_Elsa smiled as she dropped her luggage and opened her arms, awaiting the red blur that was running towards her. With a slight grunt and a giggle, Elsa captured Anna, spinning her around once and squeezing her tight. "Hi Anna," she murmured into the red hair, noting that her friend had gotten taller over the summer. _

_"__Welcome back," Anna murmured into her neck. "I missed you so much." Elsa smiled and pulled away from the hug slightly, looking into the familiar aquamarine eyes. "I missed you too Anna," she replied with a warm smile, wiping a tear that had escaped down Anna's cheek. "You grew up," she teased, taking in Anna's appearance. She had thinned out a bit during the summer, loosing the last of the 'baby fat' that she had and was starting to look a little less like a girl and a little more like a woman. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was a little longer, though she still wore it in her signature pigtails._

_"__Did I?" Anna asked, looking down at her body and then back up at Elsa, a russet brow arched slightly in confusion. Elsa nodded. "You grew about two inches and slimmed out… your hair's longer…" she listed, picking up her luggage. Anna took her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess." _

_"__Have you gone school shopping yet?" Elsa asked as they maneuvered through the airport. Anna shook her head and smiled. "You wanna go shopping?" _

_"__Starbucks first," Elsa replied, mirroring Anna's smile. They giggled and linked their arms together as they stepped out of the airport. "I love you Elsa," Anna said softly, pressing into her side._

_"__Yeah," Elsa answered, pressing back just as strongly. "I know."_

* * *

I looked around the airport as I walked, gnawing on my bottom lip and hoping to catch a glimpse of the oh so familiar red hair.

"Elsa!"

I turned towards Anna's voice, the smile that I felt spread across my face threatening to split my cheeks. It was so good to be home. I dropped my luggage and opened my arms right on time to catch Anna as she flew into me, her legs immediately coming up to wrap around my waist, her arms clasped around my neck. I spun her around, thinking that we probably looked like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies and how much I loved it.

"Welcome home _min kjære_," Anna greeted warmly, a blinding smile on her face as she looked up at me after I placed her on her own feet again. I smiled at the familiar phrase and asked "Where'd you learn that?"

Anna shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Google. It took me a while to get the pronunciation right. How'd I do?" I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You did amazing love. Veldig bra (Very good)."

Anna smiled proudly and pulled me down using her arms that were still wrapped around my neck. "I think I deserve a stor kyss (big kiss)," she whispered, pressing her forehead against mine. I smiled and leaned in as I whispered "Min glede (my pleasure)."

Kissing Anna for the first time in almost two months was like feeling the first heat of spring after a long winter. It was warm and comforting and hopeful and it made me crave more. At some point we must've gotten really into it because I heard some whistling and a couple of catcalls. Breaking the kiss before we did anything actually indecent and got ourselves kicked out of the airport, I rested my forehead against Anna's and murmured "_Jeg har savnet deg så mye min __kjære_ (I've missed you so much my dear)."

"I really hope you said something like "Let's go home so I can ravish you"," Anna murmured, nipping at my bottom lip hotly. I grinned and shook my head. "Not exactly baby, but now that you mention it…"

"Let's go!" Anna announced, grabbing one of my suitcases and my hand and practically dragging me out of the airport. I smiled like an idiot the entire way out, stopping her on the sidewalk outside. The air was hot but there was the distinct smell of fall, signaling the changes in the air. But as Anna dragged me to her car, I felt an even bigger shift between us. I stopped her as she threw the last of my luggage in the trunk, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her deeply. "I love you Anna," I whispered breathlessly after I pulled away. "I love you so much."

She looked up at me with those glittering teal orbs, happiness and love and warmth swirling in them as she said "I love you too."

* * *

**So whaddaya think? Ok hold that thought and press that little button down there… yeap, that's the one! Do it! …please?...**

**So just a note here, I haven't the first clue of how to speak Norwegian so if I got any of those translations wrong, please forgive me and blame Google Translate. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have a feeling I'm only going to do one more after this… **

**But don't despair! I'm still working on "Meeting Elsa" so don't say goodbye to our favorite couple yet! Hopefully I can get a few chapters of that going by the end of this month and of course I'm also working on "Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?" which I'm going to start calling DYWKS 'cos typing that title out is a pain. If you haven't read that story go check it out! And for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of DYWKS (so much easier) it'll be out by the end of this week! I swear on my ElsAnna ship! **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**E.N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Anna**

**Chapter 5 (Epilogue)**

**So sorry guys! This was supposed to go up yesterday but... life. **

**Just a quick note: This chapter takes place a little farther into the future from the last chapter. In my head, it's about three years. Just a warning: the very end gets a little steamy. I think it's fair to say that it's up in the T rating area… so you have been warned! If you want, skip the last bit of the story, the italics and regular letters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Elsa?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Do you think you'll ever get married?" _

_Elsa smiled up at the twinkling stars, her little friends question amusing her to no end. Is this what first graders thought about? "Maybe, probably yeah," she answered with a small laugh, not having thought about the possibility of growing up and getting married yet. _

"_And what do you think it'll be like? To be married?" _

_Elsa sighed, thinking of her own parents. Her father was never home and her mother was always missing him. There was a certain sadness in her eyes all the time, one that Elsa wanted desperately to take away but that she knew she couldn't. She was sure that not all marriages were like her parents', but she couldn't quash the fear of hers turning out just like theirs. "I don't know… hopefully happy," she whispered._

_She watched as Anna sat up and scooted closer to her. "I bet you'd be the best wife ever Elsa," she said in a knowing tone. Elsa cocked her head slightly, curiosity getting the best of her as she asked "Oh yeah? Why's that firefly?" _

"_Well," Anna started, flailing her hands as she spoke in that cute little way of hers that made Elsa grin. "You're so pretty and nice and smart. You know how to save money and how to get to the grocery store and how to make the best chocolate chip pancakes in the whole world! And you're already the best friend ever… so being the best wife ever would be easy, right?" _

_Elsa smiled at Anna's sweetness and sincerity, wishing that nothing ever took the girls' positive outlook on life away. Anna was still at the age where she believed in happily ever after's and in dreams come true. Elsa on the other hand had seen too much sadness to still believe in magic and fairytales. She knew that the real world was different, a lot different. Still, being with Anna made her believe that maybe, just maybe, this big crazy world wasn't all bad._

"_If you say so Anna," Elsa said as she sat up, ruffling the little girls' bangs. "I just think you're too sweet and don't wanna believe that I'm an evil scientist out to take over the world," she teased. Anna giggled and shook her head. "You don't have any evil in you Elsa, no matter what you think," Anna whispered, throwing her small arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa smiled and hugged her friend back. "Thanks Anna. That's really sweet of you." _

_Anna pulled away and smiled up at Elsa, showing of her dimples as she said "You're gonna be the best wife ever someday Elsa, and your husband is gonna be really, really lucky." Elsa smiled at the way Anna said that, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Elsa shouldn't even bother refuting it._

_So she didn't._

_Instead she pulled Anna back down onto the blanket and looked up at the stars, hugging her little redhead close to her side. "You're my best friend Anna." _

_She felt Anna giggle and then heard her whisper: "Yeah, I know." _

* * *

I was nervous.

_Really, really nervous._

More nervous than I had been on my interview, more nervous than I had been the first time I had asked Anna out on a date, more nervous than when I had to give my graduating speech in college.

Very nervous.

But today wasn't any ordinary day. No, today was the day that would change the rest of my life. It was the day that would change my outlook on all that I had done and all that I would do, and who I would be and where I would go.

And I was so frickin' _nervous_!

A familiar knock at the door made me jump and I rolled my eyes at myself. "Come on Elsa, get it together… control it," I murmured to myself as I straightened out my clothes one last time in the mirror and ran a hand through my bangs before I headed to the door, taking one last deep breath before I swung it open.

And there went all the oxygen again.

Anna was standing on my front porch wearing a satin aquamarine dress that brought out her eyes and her hair in the most spectacular way. It was held up by two thick straps that sat slightly off her shoulders with a wide V-cut neckline that showed just enough to tease without being tasteless. The dress hugged her torso, showing off the gentle curve of her waist before flaring out at the hips in an A-cut and falling right over her knees, leaving her smooth legs on display right down to the strappy heels she wore in the same color as the dress.

"Wow…" I breathed, not able to contain myself as I took her in. "Anna you're… you're a _vision._" A blush spread across her cheek bones and she bowed her head slightly in acceptance of the complement, her hair (that fell in voluptuous waves around her face and over her shoulders) bouncing slightly with the action.

"You gonna let the whole neighborhood appreciate the view or are you gonna let me in?" she asked teasingly, tilting her head slightly. I swallowed and nodded, stepping aside so that she could walk into the house and closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath as I locked it and let it out slowly, collecting myself for a second before turning to face Anna again. My redhead was smiling at me, her hand set on her cocked hip, her brow arched slightly.

"I want to kiss you," I murmured as I stepped into her personal space.

"I want you to," she whispered back, pressing her body against mine and lifting both of her arms to wrap around my neck. I kissed her deeply, wanting to convey all that I felt in that moment. I pulled away before it could get to heated and smiled down at her, taking her hand from around my neck and pulling her into the dining room.

"Oh Elsa…"

I had decorated the dining room to imitate our favorite Italian restaurant, accordion player and all. "Happy Anniversary baby," I whispered, kissing her temple. She responded with a watery laugh as I lead her to the table and pulled out her chair.

"Good evening!"

I smiled at the shock on Anna's face when Kristoff walked out of the kitchen wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and a red bowtie. "I am Kristopher and I will be your server this evening," he said with a warm smile, just as we had rehearsed.

"And I'm Raquel," Rapunzel said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine. "And I will your sommelier for this evening." I smiled at how excited Zell had been at being able to go by that special name. Anna was completely overjoyed and desperately trying to stay in character, though I knew that the first thing she wanted to do was gush over how cute Kristoff and Rapunzel looked dressed up like that.

Kristoff went over the menu with us and then left to get our appetizers as Rapunzel poured the wine and explained where it was from and why it would complement our meal so well. She left it cooling in the ice bucket and excused herself, disappearing the same way Kristoff had.

"Elsa, this is amazing," Anna gushed, taking a sip of her wine and humming slightly. I smiled, taking a drink of my own. "I'm glad you like it," I replied with a big smile, thanking Kristoff as he came back out and set our bread and salads out. Anna dug in happily and I shifted in my seat, sliding my hand into my pocket and taking a deep breath before sliding it back out and starting on my own salad.

The food was delicious (I'd had it delivered from our favorite Italian place: chicken masala with mash potatoes and asparagus for Anna and old fashioned spaghetti and meatballs for myself) and I awaited desert anxiously. Usually, we would have tiramisu or some of those really good Italian donuts. But tonight was different.

Tonight had to be special.

I watched anxiously as Kristoff brought out our desert, watching Anna's reaction closely as he set the plate in front of her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked, looking up at me with a smile then back down at her desert, her brow furrowing slightly. I bit my bottom lip and slid my hand back into my pocket, tightening my grip as Anna's face shifted from confusion to shock.

That was my cue.

I stood from my chair and kneeled in front of Anna, sliding my hand out of my pocket and revealing a tiny black velvet box. "I know the last time I gave you one of these, it was to build on a promise," I started softly, locking my eyes with Anna's teary gaze. "I want to make a new promise now." I opened the box and Anna gasped (so cute, her hand flew over her heart and everything). I smiled and continued, the speech that I had practiced for hours fleeing my mind, my heart taking over the moment.

"I came to Arendelle with one idea: I was going to be miserable. I had been dragged here by my parents from the only home I'd ever known to face a new town, a new school and new people. I had it set in my mind that I was going to be the most miserable human being on the planet."

Anna smiled and laughed slightly and I grasped one of her hands in mine.

"But then I met you… this feisty little redhead with a spirit as big as her smile and I thought "Maybe this won't be as bad after all." I smiled at the memory of Anna running into me in the school hall all those years ago.

"_I'm Elsa."_

"_I'm Anna and you're really pretty Elsa. Do you wanna be friends?"_

"You're my best friend Anna, you've been with me through everything. Breakups, my parents' divorce, my mother's death… my coming out." I smiled at the memory of that conversation.

"_I don't like guys Anna!"_

"_Why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_I was scared of how'd you react."_

"_Elsa you're my friend. My best friend. I love you, no matter what."_

"You've stuck with me, you've supported my dreams, you've been my inspiration, my strength when I felt like giving out… and I can't imagine going one day without you in my life. Forever. So today, I want to make a promise…" I popped open the box to reveal the ring. And she gasped again.

"I want to promise that no matter what happens, where this crazy life takes us or who we become, that I will be by your side every step of the way. I will support you, comfort you, fight with you and love you with all of my heart always and forever…"

"Forever?" Anna asked with a small hiccup, a watery smile breaking out on her face.

"Even longer," I replied a smile breaking out on mine as well. "But there's still one thing I have to do…so. Anna Michelle Christiansen… will you marry me?"

Tears were rolling freely down Anna's face as she nodded vigorously and watched as I slid the ring onto her finger. It interlocked perfectly with the promise ring, adding a third band and a strip of diamonds to join the emerald sided by sapphires. It was made as a set so that once it connected it could never be pulled apart again, and I had the same hopes for Anna and me.

Anna looked dazed as I leaned up to kiss her, waiting patiently for her to respond. When she did, it was so overwhelming to me that I couldn't fight the tears any longer. I didn't want to. We kissed and cried and kissed some more and after we had finally calmed down a bit I called into the kitchen "You guys can come out now!"

Kristoff and Rapunzel came followed by Merida, Flynn, Sven, Olaf, Belle, Meg and a whole group of our friends all of which had been a huge part of planning this night. We cheered and cried and ate and laughed all night. And when all was said and done, congratulations had been given and wine had been poured (quite generously) it was only Anna and I and the stars as we lay together on our favorite blanket at our favorite spot overlooking the city.

Anna rested her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair, smiling as she held up her hand and moved her finger around to see how the light of the moon made it sparkle.

"I can't believe we're getting married…" she breathed, shifting to lay her arm across my stomach. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her sweet smelling hair. "I can't believe you said yes," I replied softly, chuckling when she poked me.

"Of course I said yes," she replied.

"And you meant it?" I asked, jokingly.

"Of course I do," Anna replied, lifting her head up to look at me.

"Promise?" I asked softly, tracing the outlines of her face with my fingertips.

"I promise," she replied in a whisper, kissing my fingers when they brushed over her lips.

"I love you Anna," I whispered, cupping her face with my hand.

She smiled and leaned, whispering "Yeah, I know" just before our lips touched. And the rest of the world just melted away.

* * *

"_Do you think you'll wear your mom's wedding dress if you ever get married?"_

_Elsa smiled at the random question, so like Anna. "I don't think I'll wear a dress at all when I get married," I replied as we continued to paint the small fence around my house._

"_You're going to get married naked?" _

_Elsa rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Anna. "No you goober, but I think that I'll wear a suit. You know, classy, less hassle."_

"_How do you know she'll let you be the groom? How do you know you won't fall for a woman who is gonna want to dominate you?" Anna asked, and Elsa could hear the teasing tone in her voice. _

"_I know, because I'm definitely the top," I said with a jaunty wink, making Anna blush and roll her eyes at me. "Yeah, well maybe it's 'cos you haven't met the right girl yet," she retorted, never one to give me the last word as of late. I shrugged. "Maybe, but I still think I'd wear the suit."_

"_You'd look beautiful in a wedding dress Elsa," Anna replied softly, refiling her bucket of paint. Elsa paused and looked at her friend, noting the melancholy tone their conversation had taken. "Anna, what's up?" she asked, reading her friends' mood like a book._

"_I was going through my mom's stuff…" Anna replied, her voice wavering a little bit. She cleared her throat and continued, pointedly avoiding the eye contact Elsa was trying to establish. "I was looking through her stuff in the attic and I found her wedding dress…"_

_Elsa set her paint brush down and grabbed Anna by the shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Hey… look at me," she ordered gently, cupping Anna's chin. There were tears pooling in the aquamarine orbs and they broke Elsa's heart. "It's ok to be sad… it's only been a couple of months since the accident," Elsa whispered. Anna nodded and let out a shuddering sigh before wiping her eyes off on her sleeve. "I know… it's just… I thought I'd be able to talk about by now without…" Elsa nodded and pulled Anna into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "No one expects you to be strong all the time firefly… especially not me."_

_Elsa felt Anna shudder in her arms and tightened her hold slightly, rubbing Anna's back gently as the younger girl cried. After a minute, Anna pulled away and wiped her face on her sleeve hastily, sniffling a couple times before smiling up at Elsa. "Thanks… for that. I guess I needed it."_

"_Anytime Anna," Elsa replied softly, wiping away another stray tear._

"_You're my best friend Elsa," Anna murmured. _

_Elsa smiled, pinching the tip of Anna's nose lightly. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"Anna?" I called as I walked upstairs. I heard a thump above my head and smiled, chuckling as I headed for the third flight of stairs that lead to the attic. I found my fiancé (nope, still can't believe it) digging through boxes and boxes of old trinkets, albums, gadgets and gizmos galore. It was like a museum up here. "What are you looking for babe?" I asked watching as Anna dragged a long box to the center of the large room.

"This," she answered softly and with a small smile as she pulled open the box. I watched as she reached inside and pulled out a white dress in one swift movement and hugged it to her body.

I walked over and took a good look at it before looking into her eyes. "Your mother's wedding dress."

Anna nodded and sniffed once. "I-I thought it'd be a good idea to… to try it on…" she said brokenly, taking a deep breath. I took a step closer so that I was able to pull her into my arms, the dress pressed between our bodies. "So, should I leave?" I mumbled, kissing her hair.

"Why?" she asked, pulling away to look up at me.

"Well, if I see you in it, isn't that bad luck?" I asked, kissing the tip of her nose before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. I felt Anna smile against my lips and then pull away.

"Well I mean, even if you do see it now, it's going to need some major refitting and alterations, 'cos let's be real, the tulle was completely overused and abused on this thing," Anna replied with a small chuckle.

I smiled and then took a couple steps back, arching a brow as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Try it on then."

Anna smirked, rolled her eyes and then stuck her tongue out at me. "Perv. I have to take a shower first, I'm all sweaty and dirty," she said, laying the dress gently back in its box, running her fingers over the fabric with a melancholy smile. I watched, my heart aching for her. I knew that as we planned the wedding, Anna had been missing her mother terribly.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms once more, kissing her hair and rubbing my hands down her back.

"I miss her Els."

"I know baby, I know."

I felt Anna curl into me, her cheek resting on my shoulder, her nose pressing into the crook of my neck as I continued to press kisses to her hair and rub her back.

"Sometimes I wonder what she would say if she saw me now. Twenty-two years old, becoming a pediatrician, getting married… to my childhood friend…" Anna murmured, her tears wetting my shirt.

I sighed and gently pulled away, cupping her chin and making her look into my eyes. "She would say 'I am so proud of you buttercup'," I replied, watching as her eyes filled with tears when she heard the familiar nickname. "She would say 'You're grown now, into a smart young woman with a good head on her shoulders and one heck of a girlfriend'." I smiled when Anna laughed at that one. "And she would say 'Keep your head up, don't ever let go of your dreams… and smile baby girl. Because a smile like yours has the power to change the world'."

Anna cried then, the tears falling unchecked from her eyes. I remember her mother always telling her that on those nights when not even I could cheer her up. It was her go-to quote, the one thing she said that never failed to make Anna smile again.

And as I held Anna in my arms, I silently thanked her for it.

"I love you so much Elsa Anderson."

I smiled at the use of my full name and pressed another kiss to Anna's temple. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"_What are those ribbons even for?" Elsa asked as she watched Anna take different colored ribbons off the shelves of the craft store._

"_My wedding journal," Anna replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_Did Kristoff finally pop the question?" Elsa teased, smiling when the redhead rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. _

"_You dork. It's for when I actually do get married," Anna explained, adding another wheel of light green ribbon to her basket._

"_By the time you get married all your ideas will have changed," Elsa replied, crossing her arms. "You'll have another favorite color or another image in mind, and don't forget, you kind of have to consider what he'll want… or she." I nudged Anna playfully, knowing the bisexual topic was still a little sensitive with her. She'd just come out to her parents and though they seemed to have taken it a lot better than Elsa's parents did, Anna seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop._

"_It'll be good to have so ideas anyway," Anna retorted, picking up a fake white calla lily and twirling it in her fingers. "Hey Elsa?" _

"_Hmm?" Elsa hummed, flipping through a sewing magazine with no real interest. _

"_Would you be my maid of honor?" _

_Elsa looked up from her magazine and found Anna smiling at her, aquamarine eyes twinkling with a warmth that Elsa couldn't resist, even if she really wanted to. "Of course I'll be your maid of honor firefly," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips._

"_Really?" Anna asked happily._

"_Really, really," Elsa replied with a small wink._

"_I love you Elsa," Anna singsonged, throwing a couple of the lilies in her basket. Elsa chuckled and continued to flip through the magazine._

"_Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"This green?"

"Nope."

"What about this one?"

"Umm… no."

"This one?"

"Uh-uh."

I sighed as I watched Anna go through every single green ribbon in the entire store. I wanted the wedding décor to be her project because she had allowed me to pick the venue and the honeymoon location. Even so, she had insisted that I come along to every flower, fabric and cake shop in the entire city as we put our wedding together piece by piece.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up from the bridal magazine I had been flipping through.

"I don't think I want green to be our color."

I looked up at her quizzically. "But green is your favorite color babe."

Anna nodded and ran a hand through her bangs. She looked so cute in the light green dress she was wearing, her hair styled in her signature pigtail braids. Distracted by her adorableness, I almost missed her reply.

"Yeah, it is _**my **_favorite color… but this is _**our **_wedding and I want the décor to reflect both of us, not just me," she explained, her lip popping out in a slight pout. I smiled. _'Adorable.'_

I turned to the saleswoman and turned on the charm, knowing the poor lady had to be tired after going through practically ever isle in the store with us and not having a single thing to show for it. "I'm sorry ma'am, but could you take us to the blue section." I put on the biggest smile I could and watched the woman's expression soften slightly.

"Of course, right over here."

"Are you flirting?" Anna whispered harshly, pinching my arm. I winced slightly, lifting my hand to rub the abused area.

"I'm not. I'm doing business, keeping her happy so that she can make us happy," I replied softly, smiling brightly again when the woman turned back to us.

"Here are all our blues ranging from green-blues to purple-blues."

I nodded. "Thank you so much for all your help. I think I'll take it from here, but we'll definitely look for you when we decide to check out." The saleswoman seemed charmed by my performance, if the blush on her cheeks was anything to go by.

"You're very welcome. And congratulations once again on the engagement," the woman said, before leaving me and Anna before the countless array of blue toned ribbons. I giggled when I turned and saw Anna scowling in the direction the saleswoman had went. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Anna grouched back, pressing closer into my side as I turned to look at all the ribbon. "Why'd you pick blue?" she asked after a moment.

"Because… if we look hard enough…ah, here we go." I pulled a wheel off the shelf and held it out for her to see. It was a blue that could only be compared to the color of my eyes, but when you turned it about in the light, it looked like Anna's. It was perfect. "It's like a combination… of us both," I explained, watching as Anna turned the fabric in her hands with wonder in her eyes, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

"It's perfect Els," she replied, smiling up at me. "I love it!"

I chuckled as she threw her arms around my neck and my eyes widened when she pressed her lips against mine, hard. "What was that for?" I asked after we finally pulled apart.

"I want everyone to know that I, Anna Christiansen, am marrying the most beautiful girl in all of Arendelle… in all the world," she replied with a wide grin, kissing me again.

I smiled against her lips and let her kiss me for a bit longer before pulling away and murmuring "I love you Anna Christiansen."

She smiled up at me and replied "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"_Weddings are lame."_

_Elsa smiled at her redhead friend as she put the last sparkling snowflake pin in her hair. "I think they're beautiful. And besides, your just mad that you have to walk with Stevie Reynolds," she teased._

"_He's gross! He has like greasy hair and squid lips…"_

"_Do squids even have lips?" Elsa asked with a chuckle, turning from the mirror to face Anna._

"_If they did they would be as cold and slimy as his." Anna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Elsa arched a brow and smirked. "You've kissed Stevie?"_

"_It was on a dare!" Anna protested as Elsa giggled and fixed her curly red hair. "Oh shut it Els. You're just gloating 'cos you get to walk down the aisle with Ali 'cos Jazmine caught the flu."_

"_I don't like guys Anna, remember?" Elsa replied, flicking the girls' forehead gently. "Besides, I'd much rather walk down the aisle with you," she added with a wink, pinching Anna's cheek gently and giggling when Anna shook her off. "Whatever," replied the pouting redhead. "Let's just get this over with."_

"_You are so cute when you pout," Elsa teased, having too much fun with Anna at the moment._

"_You're pushing it Elsa Anderson. I swear you're lookin' for a knuckle sandwich," Anna retorted, making a fist and shaking it at Elsa, though the platinum blonde could see the smile beginning to form at the corners of her light pink lips._

"_All right tough guy, I'll lay off," Elsa replied, holding her hands up in surrender, though the playful smirk she had been wearing still remained on her lips. She watched Anna sigh as she gave herself a once over in the mirror, her fingers coming up to straighten the straps of the deep blue dress. Elsa loved seeing Anna in blue. It was like… she just liked it._

"_You look beautiful firefly," Elsa said sincerely, walking over to hug her friend from behind and set her chin firmly on Anna's shoulder._

"_You really mean that?" Anna asked, her insecurity shining through in her eyes as she looked down at herself._

"_Really, really," Elsa replied, placing a big kiss on Anna's cheek, sound and everything, smile when the redhead grimaced and wiped her face off with the back of her hand. "You're such a goober Elsa," she remarked, pinching Elsa's arm lightly._

_Elsa beamed at Anna through the mirror. "Yup. But I'm your goober," she replied sweetly, poking at the redhead's sides until Anna began to giggle. "Ready to go?" she asked._

_Anna took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready."_

_Elsa smiled and let go of Anna, heading for the door of the large room._

"_Hey Elsa?"_

_Elsa turned to face Anna again and smiled "Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

_Elsa smiled and winked. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"For Christ sakes Elsa hold still!"

I sighed and stopped fidgeting as Meg straightened out my cravat. "I'm sorry. I'm just… nervous, I guess."

The brunette smiled at me as she finished messing with the irritating piece of cloth around my neck and said "It's ok Els. It's natural. You're getting married ya know? I would be worried if you weren't a little jumpy."

I smiled and took a deep breath, turning in place to take in my appearance in the mirror. I had to admit: I looked really good. The perfectly tailored gray suit, tiffany blue vest and off white dress shirt and cravat made a great contrast to my hair, eyes and skin. I loved how the suit showed off my curves without being too tight and how the heels Anna had chosen matched the vest perfectly. I pinned the white and blue calla lily boutonniere to my lapel and smiled in the mirror.

I was getting married today.

"Elsa! You look great!"

I turned towards the familiar voice and smiled when Olaf approached me, followed by Kristoff, Sven, Marsh, Herc and Adam, all dressed in similar attire. "Hey guys," I greeted, allowing Olaf and Marsh to pull me into a big group hug.

"Don't crease her or I swear to God…" Meg instructed, grumbling the rest under her breath. "I'm going to go check on our other bride. You ok in here Els?"

I nodded and wriggled out of the group hug to walk over to the sassy brunette, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Meg."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. What would you do without me Anderson," Meg replied, hugging me back before pulling away and turning quickly. I pretended not to see when she wiped away a tear before walking out of the room.

"Els, there's someone here who wants to see you," Marsh boomed, stepping aside to reveal…

"Dad."

There he stood, my father who I hadn't seen or heard of since my mother's death, in a black suit and gray tie. "Hello Elsa," he said softly, his voice triggering some all too familiar feelings in me, some pleasant, most of them not.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, forcing my voice to stay steady.

"Anna called me. Said I should be here, and I… I wanted to be here," he replied. "You… you look beautiful Elsa."

I swallowed hard, clenching my jaw repeatedly. Part of me, the part I thought I had buried long ago, wanted to cry and run into his arms. The other part of me, the part that I had built up over the years, the part that remembered how many times I begged him not to go on his stupid business trips when mom was sick, the one that cried for weeks when he left for good wanted to punch him in the jaw.

Hard.

But I just stood there, staring at the familiar freshly shaved chiseled jaw, the chestnut brown hair that was graying at the ears and the piercing blue eyes that I saw in the mirror every day. I saw the deepened wrinkles a worry lines, and the trace of sadness on his face, his lips turned up slightly in a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Why?" I asked again, his answer finally hitting me.

"Why did I want to come?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I took a step back. His frown deepened. "I've missed you Elsa… I've wanted to call so many times but I didn't… I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"You would've been right," Elsa replied, finally finding her words. "A long time ago, I didn't even want to hear your name. You abandoned me and mom when we needed you the most, and you left me to fend on my own afterwards. You have no idea how much that tore me up inside."

"I am so sorry. It was the decision I regret most in my entire life…" he replied, and I could see the tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Elsa, if there was one thing in this life that I could do over…"

"It's too late for that," I spat, feeling the anger that had collected over the years begin to release, every painful memory coming to the surface as I spoke. "It's too late for you to try to be a father now. I learned to live without you then, I can keep living without you now. I don't need you." The pain that flashed in his eyes made me waver a bit. I'd never seen him as emotional as he was right now, not even when mom died.

"Elsa… I know you're angry with me. You have every right to be…" he started, his voice soft. "I left you when you needed me most… and I have regretted it every day of my life. I came here… to apologize, hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I want to start over Flicker… I want to be pals again."

The nickname hit Elsa hard. He was the only one who'd ever called her that. She felt the tears begin to prickle the back of her eyes but stubbornly kept them at bay. She wanted with all her heart to forgive him, and she knew she should.

She'd promised her mother she would.

"_Elsa, sweetheart, I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_I want you to promise me that if Daddy ever comes back… that you'll forgive him."_

"_After he left us… left you?"_

"_Els, forgiveness isn't always easy. Sometimes, it hurts even more than what we suffered. It's not easy to forgive someone who's hurt you. But sweetheart, there's no peace without forgiveness. And even though you can never change the past… when you forgive, it gives you the power to change the future. Promise me baby, promise me you'll give him another chance."_

"_I promise Mom, I promise."_

I swallowed around the lump in my throat, letting one lone tear fall down my cheek as I crossed my arms over my chest, staring long and hard at my father. He stared right back, pleading with me with his eyes, his arms open, offering the embrace I had longed to feel for many years.

"_Promise me baby."_

"Please Els."

And with that, I cracked. Kicking off my shoes I ran towards him and leaped into his arms, letting the tears streak down my face, not caring about my makeup as I cried into his chest, inhaling the fresh and familiar scent of his soap and cologne and spearmint gum that he always chewed. He pulled me closer and rested his chin on my head, pressing kisses to my forehead.

"I'm sorry Flick, I'm so sorry. I love you… I love you so much."

I calmed enough to whisper "I love you too Daddy…"

We stayed like that for a long time, long enough for Olaf to come back into the room and tell me that it was almost time. I nodded and pulled out of my father's embrace, letting him hold me at arm's length, his dimpled smile melting my heart all over again. I'd really missed him.

"You look great Flick. You really do," he praised warmly, pressing another kiss to my forehead.

"I have to fix my makeup now," I said with a watery chuckle, sniffling and turning to check my face in the mirror. Thankfully, Meg had used her waterproof mascara today and none had run down my cheeks. I dried off my face and reapplied some powder and blush, putting some lipstick on before stepping back into my heels. I turned to my dad and smiled, holding out my arms and letting him take me in.

"Beautiful," he repeated. "Just like your mom… speaking of which." He stuck his hand in his jacket and pulled out what looked like a hairpin. Walking towards me, he explained "This was your mother's, she wore it on our wedding day." He held out the hairpin and I took it, marveling at the detail of the blue snowflake at the end. Smiling brightly at him, I turned and stuck it in my plait, watching it sparkle brighter than all the others. "Something borrowed, something blue, something old… and here's something new," he said, holding out a small black velvet box.

I took it and opened it, gasping when I saw the cufflinks inside. "Wow…" I gasped, smiling when I saw that the stone was exactly the blue as my vest. I looked up at him and smiled. "How'd you know what color to get?"

He smiled. "I have sources," he replied with a wink.

I nodded knowingly and smiled as I fastened the cufflinks on. "Anna."

He chuckled. "She's… she's something special Els. I'm glad you two found each other."

I smiled brightly. "Me too."

"Els?"

We both turned towards the door to see Belle and Meg standing in the doorway. "We're ready for ya."

I nodded taking a deep breath. Then I turned to my dad and said "I'll see you after the ceremony?"

He smiled warmly at me, walking over and adjusting my jacket slightly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You got it Flick. Go knock 'em dead."

I smiled and walked towards the door, smiling at Belle and Meg.

"Hey Els?"

I turned to look back at my dad. "Yeah?"

"I love you kid."

I felt the lump form in my throat and the tears sting my eyes again, but this time I smiled and said "Yeah dad, I know."

* * *

"_Take it easy on the Coke there tiger. Who's your designated driver?"_

_Anna glared up at the blonde before returning her eyes to the drink in front of her. "It sucks that I'm not old enough to get drunk," she grumbled, downing her Coke in one gulp._

_Elsa chuckled and slid into the chair next to Anna, wrapping an arm around her shoulders loosely. "So you gonna dance hot stuff, or are you gonna mope all night?"_

"_I am not dancing with Stevie," she replied petulantly._

_Elsa laughed and poked her side. "I'm talking about dancing with me you goober."_

"_With you?" Anna asked, her curiosity peaked._

"_You have a better idea squirt?" Elsa asked teasingly, arching a brow at her. "Come on, I can't let you waste the night sitting here nursing a Coke. It's a wedding! You gotta have some fun!"_

"_I don't know how to dance," Anna defended, biting her bottom lip._

_Elsa rolled her eyes. "Now that's a straight out lie. You're hurting my feelings Freckles. I thought you'd want to dance with me…" The blonde lowered her head, gazing at the redhead through her lashes and pushing her bottom lip out a bit. Anna wasn't the only one who knew how to use big eyes to her advantage._

"_Ok fine," she sighed, standing from her chair. "One song."_

"_Alright, alright, one song," Elsa agreed, knowing that it would all change the minute Anna found her rhythm. She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, giggling when the next song came on._

_Anna groaned. "This is a frickin' waltz!"_

"_Actually, it's more of a foxtrot my young padawan," Elsa replied with a faux haughty accent, pulling Anna against her body and shifting her into the proper hold. "Just follow my lead ok?"_

_Anna nodded, biting her bottom lip again as Elsa smiled and began to sweep her around the dance floor._

"_I didn't know you knew how to dance like this!"_

_Elsa smirked as she dipped the redhead, and then pulled her back up replying "I'm a woman of many hidden talents."_

_They continued to dance, earning cheers from the rest of the wedding guests as Elsa really began to show off, twirling Anna this way and that, letting the music flow through her as she had learned during her short months in the ballroom dancing class her mother had forced her to take._

_By the time the song ended and the next song began, Anna was smiling and bouncing about, her body moving in sync with Elsa's._

"_Aren't you happy you got up to dance?" Elsa asked into Anna's ear._

_The redhead nodded, smiled and pressed a kiss to Elsa's cheek. "You're the best Els!"_

_Elsa smirked, dipping Anna again before replying "Yeah, I know!"_

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Anderson."

I smiled as I took my seat next to my wife (my wife!) and leaned in to kiss her. "Hello Mrs. Anderson."

"Anna Michelle Anderson. God that sounds pretty," Anna said dreamily, kissing me again. "I agree," I replied, pressing one last kiss to her glossy lips before turning to take a sip of my champagne and watch our guests enjoy the reception. Our friends had done an amazing job of making Anna's dreams reality and the hall looked gorgeous, decorated in whites and blues.

"Els..."

I turned to look at my bride and smiled when I saw how radiant she looked. I almost had a coronary when she walked down the aisle and I saw her in the dress for the first time, and I still found myself short of breath every time I looked at her. "Yes my love?" I replied, pressing our foreheads together.

"Dance with me."

"Absolutely."

We stood as a familiar song came on and Anna laughed. "Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?"

I smiled and nodded as I pulled Anna into my arms. "I do. We were at a wedding and you were pouting because you had to walk with Squid Lip Stevie."

"He's here you know," Anna replied with a mock thoughtful gaze. "I wonder if he still has squid lips?"

"Why don't you ask his wife," I mocked, leaning down to capture her pink lips with mine. "You're _mine_."

"God you're hot when you're possessive," Anna breathed, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"You ain't seen nothinn' yet," I replied with a smirk, skillfully twirling her around the dance floor.

"I love you Elsa Anderson," she whispered, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

I smiled brightly and replied "I love you too Anna Anderson."

She smirked up at me, leaning in for a kiss as she whispered "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"_So where are we going?"_

_Elsa smiled as she closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table, tipping her head back to look up at her ever curious fiancé. Anna bit her lip and leaned down to give her a Spiderman style kiss, and Elsa sighed happily, reaching up to gently tangle he fingers in the curls at the nape of Anna's neck when the redhead went to pull away._

_After a few moments, Elsa released Anna's lips with a soft 'pop'. "It's a surprise Anna."_

_The redhead groaned and flung herself onto the couch, her head resting by Elsa's thigh. "I hate surprises!"_

_Elsa chuckled and leaned over Anna, kissing the tip of her nose. "No you don't. You love surprises. You hate that I'm keeping a secret from you," she argued, pressing another upside down kiss to Anna's lips._

"_Why can't you give me a hint?" Anna whined after their parted._

"_Because you're entirely too smart for your own good," Elsa said with a smirk making Anna roll her eyes. "Or you'll take whatever I give you straight to Google and ruin the surprise that you agreed to… remember that Captain Impatient?"_

"_I changed my mind!" Anna whined._

"_Well I haven't," Elsa replied with a smirk, bopping Anna on the nose with her pointer finger. "Be a good girl and stop asking or else you'll mess up your surprise." She added a pout for good measure before reaching for the PS4 remote and accessing Netflix._

**SKIP THIS – RATED M**

"_But I thought you liked it when I was bad…"_

_Anna's hot breath on her ear so suddenly almost made Elsa yelp with surprise, turning her head to find her fiancé's face very close to hers, a devious smirk on her face. Elsa gulped despite herself and tried to scoot back as Anna approached her, crawling over the couch on her hands and knees._

"_Don't you like it when I'm bad Els?" Anna breathed, her lips brushing against Elsa's as she spoke. Elsa swallowed again and opened her mouth to respond, whimpering when Anna pressed forward and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The redhead kissed her like Elsa was her last meal, devouring her mouth and sucking on her tongue before forcing it, and Elsa, into submission, dominating the kiss as she pushed Elsa further and further into the couch until the blonde was on her back._

"_Anna… I'm not telling you…" Elsa breathed, arching into Anna's body as the redhead slid her mouth down to nip on her throat._

"_We'll see…" Anna mumbled, biting into Elsa's skin and making the blonde release a needy moan. The redhead was very rarely this dominant and though she would never admit it, especially not now, Elsa loved it. She whimpered as Anna sucked on her pulse point before licking the bruise that was already forming there and moving down._

_Soon Elsa was bare from the waist up, left in nothing but her light blue boy shorts as Anna worshipped her chest and trekked down her body at an agonizingly slow pace, Elsa's fingers digging into the couch cushions as she felt the redhead dip her tongue into her navel before moving to where Elsa needed her the most._

_Now completely bare and vulnerable, Elsa laid helpless on the couch as Anna use her mouth and fingers to make her squirm, moan and whimper with desire._

"_Anna please…"_

"_Tell me Elsa…"_

"_B-but… just. I can'- unnngh…" Elsa's voice cracked at the end of the moan, her back arching as she felt the familiar fullness overtake her._

"_Tell. Me."_

"_Ah-nna… mmm…"_

_Elsa squirmed and swiveled her hips, wanting to scream when Anna stopped once again. "Tell me Elsa…"_

"_TAHITI! We're going to Sandals in Tahiti!" Elsa yelled. "Now please just… UUUNNGGgggghhhh…"_

_Elsa laid on spread on the couch, her chest still heaving as Anna crawled up her body and settled halfway on top of her, her nose pressed against the skin of Elsa's neck._

"_God, I love you…" Elsa breathed, curling her toes as a last aftershock rolled through her._

_Anna giggled and pressed a kiss to the fresh bruise on Elsa's neck. "Yeah I know."_

* * *

"Elsa Anderson you dirty little liar!"

I laughed loudly as Anna stared out the window of the airplane, her eyes wide with shock.

"You didn't think I'd ruin the surprise and tell you where we were _**actually **_going did you?" I asked, kissing my wife's neck gently. "Velkommen til Norge min kjærlighet (Welcome to Norway my love)."

"My god Elsa… it's beautiful!" Anna squealed, turning to hug me tightly before slapping the back of my head. "I cannot believe you lied to me!"

"I didn't wanna ruin your surprise," I said with a small pout as I rubbed my head. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled me in for a kiss and I laughed at her constantly changing emotions.

"I love it you goober. I just can't believe I fell for Tahiti," she replied with a bright smile, turning back towards the window while we prepared to land.

We arrived at my uncle's lake house (or in this case _fjord_ house) in record time thanks to the preparations I'd already made in advance with the help of Kai and Gerda.

It was eight in the morning there, but back home it was two in the morning back home and I was feeling the jetlag. "La oss ta en lur kjæreste (Let's take a nap darling)," I said with a large yawn as I hugged Anna from behind. She was gazing out of the large bay windows that looked onto the fjord. It was a beautiful view.

"I don't know what you said, but I have a feeling it has to do with a nap," Anna said, mirroring my yawn as she turned in my embrace and rested her forehead on my collarbone. "You got it," I replied sleepily. "Lur means nap…"

"Ja, let's take a lur," she mumbled sleepily.

The master bedroom on the second floor offered and even more spectacular view of the fjord with an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows. But we just slipped out of our clothes, and slipped under the soft comforter in our underwear, quickly tangling up together. It didn't take Anna long to fall into a deep sleep, and I followed right behind her.

The next time I opened my eyes, the grandfather clock in the corner of the room told me that it was half past two, which meant that at home it was breakfast time. My stomach growled in protest and I yawned, pulling Anna closer into my body. She was warm and soft and oh so huggable and I decided that staying in bed with my wife trumped food any day.

I shifted back enough so that Anna rolled in her sleep to lay on her back, her chest rising and falling softly as she slept. I traced the outline of her nose with my finger softly, only ghosting over the freckled skin and smiled when Anna scrunched her nose up cutely. I leaned down and pressed a series of soft kisses to her light pink lips until I heard her draw in a deep breath.

"Mmelsa?"

"Hei mitt kjæreste (Hello my darling)," I replied softly, pressing kiss after kiss to her lips until she responded and kissed me back gently.

"This," she whispered between kisses, "is an amazing… way to wake up…"

**SKIP- RATED M**

"Get used to it," I whispered back, suck lightly on her bottom lip. She moaned in response and slid her hands down my bare back, slipping them into my boy shorts and squeezing gently at my ass. My hips dipped against hers in response and I felt her smile against my lips.

I felt the heat begin to pool in my lower abdomen as it finally hit me that Anna and I were married. In Norway. On our honeymoon. With that thought, I deepened the kiss, though I kept it slow, wanting to build up from a simmer to the blazing heat we were accustomed to.

"Jeg vil at du så dårlig (I want you so badly)," I whispered as I continued to kiss Anna, slipping my mouth over her chin and down her throat. "Vil du at jeg også? (Do you want me too?)

"Ja…" Anna breathed, and I smiled, happy that she had remembered what those phrases meant since the last time we had used them. I continued to kiss her skin, nipping lightly at the places where I knew she was extra sensitive, smiling every time I felt arch into me slightly. I would never get tired of how responsive she was.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed and I smiled against her velvety soft skin. She was always so warm, and smelled like cinnamon and apples and…summer. And I loved it.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing the skin over her heart. "Jeg elkser deg."

"I love you too," Anna breathed, gasping when I slipped apart the front clasp of her bra with my tongue. I smiled and lifted myself up slightly to pull away the garment and toss it across the room before returning to the banquet that was laid out before me, suckling gently at a tawny peak and teasing the other with my fingertips.

All the while, Anna squirmed beneath me, releasing little gasps and unintelligible murmurs as her fingers tugged and squeezed gently at my hair. I smiled as she rolled her hips against my body and rolled with her, denying her the friction she was searching for until I got the response I wanted.

Anna growled and tugged at my hair a little harder. "You're teasing me," she whined and I chuckled, not able to fight the smirk that split my face.

"I sure am," I murmured against her skin as I slid down her body, tracing the outline of her abs with my tongue until I reached the waistband of her underwear. I teasing slid my tongue along the edges of the light green lace and grinned when Anna bucked her hips eagerly.

"Els…" she tried to warn, though it was to breathy and close to pleading to be at all intimidating. Deciding that she'd waited long enough, I slipped off her underwear, sliding them down her legs and tossing them aside, resting on my knees and taking in the beauty that was Anna.

'_My wife.'_

"So not fair," Anna breathed, lifting herself up on her elbows. "You've got way more clothes on."

I smirked and kept my eyes locked on Anna's as slowly I slid the silken light blue straps off of my shoulders then reached behind my back to unclasp it, watching Anna's eyes darken to an exquisite teal color as it fell off of me and onto the bed. Pushing it aside, I crawled up towards her and in between her legs, ready to continue where I'd left off.

Anna stopped me.

"Together Els," she breathed, placing a warm hand on my cheek and pushing herself up to kiss me. The kiss was incredibly tender but so needy at the same time and it melted my heart.

We parted slowly, savoring the closeness and I rested my forehead against Anna's and whispered "Together…" She smiled up me and pressed her lips to mine again, her hands running down my back to my underwear and pulling them down. After ridding myself of them I sat back and Anna crawled towards me. In the center of the bed with the luscious green mountains and the sparkling fjord as our backdrop, I pulled Anna onto my lap, slipping her lithe legs over my thighs and pressing our pelvises together.

Anna threw her head back and I ran my hands along her spine until my fingers tangled in her hair, unpinning it and running my nails along her scalp until she was practically purring. I took advantage of her position and latched on to her neck once again, tasting her sweet skin as I began to rock against her. She moaned and began to move her hips with me, our bodies coming together as one, moving together fluidly, pressing closer to each other until we were completely meshed together and it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began.

I sat back a little more, watching Anna move above me, the curtain of red hair bouncing slightly as her hips dipped and swiveled in a sensual dance, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her brow furrowed with pleasure. "God, your so beautiful…" I whispered, completely entranced by my wife.

'_My wife.'_

I leaned forward to capture a nipple in my mouth, suckling gently as Anna mewled above me. I slid my hands down her sides, over her hips and onto the small of her pack, pressing her against me as I grinded a bit harder, increasing the moist friction between us.

"Mhmngh…" Anna whined, and I slipped my hands back to her hips to stop her from picking up the pace, wanting to draw out this experience for the both of us.

"Anna, min kjærlighet, look at me…" I whispered, wanting to watch her lose herself in the pleasure. It took a moment for her to comply, her beautiful teal eyes fluttering open slowly and locking with mine. Her eyes were almost completely dilated, a small ring of teal the only thing visible. I gazed up at her and continued to move my hips, picking up the pace as Anna's moans became more desperate, the need overtaking the tenderness of the moment.

"Els-ah, oh..mmmyes, please just- mmngh, a litt-ungh…" she whimpered, her nails digging into my shoulders as I pushed up roughly and her mouth dropped open, her eyes locked onto mine as we both worked towards our rapidly impending releases. I groaned at a particularly hard thrust and bit down onto my own lip, finding it hard to maintain our eye contact but holding steady.

"Elsa I- I'm…" Anna whispered, lowering her head to rest her forehead against mine, our heavy breaths mingling. "Mm-me too… just-" I replied softly, my fingers digging into her hips as the pressure began to build, shocks of pleasure shooting up my spine as Anna cried out and ground into me, triggering my own release. Anna's name fell off my lips like a prayers as my redhead chanted mine over and over, our bodies moving together as we rode out the aftershocks.

I released Anna's hips and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her still trembling form, my fingers tracing idle patterns on the sticky skin of her back. "I love you Anna… " I whispered into her ear, kissing the skin under it before pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Forever?" she whispered back, nuzzling me gently.

"Even longer," I answered softly, running a hand through her unruly hair.

"Promise?" she asked, a small smile stretching her slightly swollen lips.

"I promise," I replied, tears prickling my eyes as I smiled back at her.

She pressed forward and kissed me, the tenderness returning. She then pulled back and whispered "I love you Elsa Anderson. I love you…"

And with a smirk, I shifted and laid her on her back once more, whispering "Yeah… I know."

* * *

**I gotta say I'm kinda sad to see this one go… (wipes tear)**

**I can't believe I actually completed a story that was totally meant to be a One-Shot in the first place! I feel this like odd sense of accomplishment building inside of me… it might be indigestion though… Taco Bell and pumpkin pie ice cream… bad idea… **

**Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this and do not despair my dear friends! The first chapter of "Meeting Elsa" (Rated T) is under construction at the moment and should be up by the end of this week, early next week at the latest! I also am working on my other fic (Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?) and I have an idea based on this my "Meeting" fics, called "The Honeymoon Series" which will be a look into Elsa and Anna's honeymoon and their married life after and will be rated M! Because I mean… it's called "The Honeymoon Series" guys…**

**I want to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and being the amazing peeps that you are! Thank you so much for all your support! I was so nervous to start out here but you guys are amazing and now I feel confident about my writing! This is definitely not the last you'll be seeing of me!**

**Love you all!**

**E.N.**


End file.
